


Swords and Opals

by kiminicricket



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiminicricket/pseuds/kiminicricket
Summary: An Idea I had that turned into head-cannons that turned into a one-shot that turned into a full blown fic - Runaan and Ethari becoming friends/lovers etc. Set pre-TDPfluff, maybe some angst, probably some pining, definitely some dumbassery, also definitely some badasseryPlease let me know what you think :)
Relationships: Lain/Tiadrin (The Dragon Prince), Runaan x Ethari, Runari, Ruthari - Relationship
Comments: 33
Kudos: 218





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Мечи и Опалы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952817) by [martian_lizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/martian_lizard/pseuds/martian_lizard)



The library was dark and quiet, just the way Ethari liked it as he browsed the shelves looking for the latest scrolls and books on crafting and enchanting weapons. It was a subject he found endlessly fascinating - the ability to take a simple weapon and make it so much more with a little bit of magic. He was going down the aisle browsing the titles for one that might be useful for his next assignment when a title stopped him dead in his tracks.  
Not an enchanting book, but a book of adventure, romance, and the always epic battle between good and evil. He pulled the tome from the shelf and rifled through the first few pages. Oh yes, he would be borrowing this one too. He added the book to the pile he had growing at the small desk on the end of the aisle when he heard it. A sniffle. Pausing he listened for a moment, but the silence of the library enveloped him. He had almost convinced himself that he was hearing things when he heard it again. A sniff with a stifled sob, coming from a few rows over. Ethari froze, caught in indecision about what to do. Clearly whoever it was had come to the library believing it empty, coming for the privacy. surely he shouldn’t interrupt whatever they were dealing with and invade that privacy?  
On the other hand he couldn’t just leave someone to suffer on their own if there was a change he could help could he?  
The person sniffed again and Ethari could stand it no longer, he quietly strode across the rows until he saw a figure, curled over themselves, knees to chest, arms wrapped around their knees and head down, quietly weeping. Ethari paused again, unsure what comfort he could offer one so clearly in pain. Maybe he should just leave.   
His feet, despite what his head was screaming at him to do, were inching slowly towards the other figure until he was crouching down beside him, reaching a hand towards the other boys shoulder. He watched the figure tense, and the head shoot up, brilliant blue eyes ringed with red glaring up at him. Runaan, Ethari recognised with a start. One of the more popular boys at school, one of the most watched for assassin training as well. About to murder Ethari if he so much as touched him. It was too late though, Ethari’s hand connected to Runaan’s shoulder, offering what he hoped was a comforting squeeze.  
“Are you ok?” He asked gently.  
Runaan shrugged his arm away and rose, wiping at his face angrily and facing away. “Leave me alone!” he buried his face in his hands.  
Ethari pulled his arm back and rose also. “I’m sorry, I just wanted to make sure-”  
“It’s none of your business!” The other boy almost yelled, brushing past Ethari and out of the library. Ethari stared after him in shock, arm still halfway raised as though to offer comfort. He bit his lip.   
It wasn’t hard to guess what had Runaan so upset. His parents had gone away on a dangerous mission, one that they weren’t expected to come back from. Up until now everyone had thought Runaan had been handling things remarkably well, with great maturity and acceptance. Ethari’s heart ached for Runaan, knowing full well what must be turmoiling underneath the surface. Death may be a part of Moonshadow culture, but that did not make dealing with it any easier. Ethari’s head spun with ways that he might distract Runaan or try and make him feel better, but as Runaan himself had said, it was none of his business. Maybe he shouldn’t have butted in at all.   
Biting his lip Ethari returned to his browsing, but his mind remained on the brilliant blue eyes that had glared at him so recently, and he suddenly found it very hard to concentrate.


	2. Chapter 2

Ethari ducked, and shifted on his feet, bringing his sword up to counter the next blow. The two swords met with a crash close to his face. Too close. Ethari swung around, trying to buy himself some space, but as he turned he noticed a long, white ponytail and paused. Pain exploded across his skull and his world blacked out.  
Ethari came to with a pounding headache.   
“Oh good you’re awake,” Tiadrin grinned wryly at him, placing a cool cloth on the side of his head. Ethari winced as it made contact, he was going to have a good sized lump there. “Sorry for clocking you like that, I thought you were paying attention.”  
Ethari’s gaze darted around the training room, but found it empty. He slumped a little in relief. It wasn’t like he’d never noticed Runaan before. Everyone knew who he was. One of the most athletically gifted elves in the class, the assassins guild drooling over him already. But it was like Ethari had never noticed Runaan before. Since the altercation last week he was seeing him everywhere. He seemed strangely aware of his presence, every time they were in the same classroom, or training field. Ethari tried to focus, but found his gaze repeatedly being drawn back to the lithe elf.  
Tiadrin was still looking at him expectantly so Ethari frowned at her. “I was. I got distracted.”   
Tiadrin leaned in conspiratorially wagging her eyebrows. “Oh yeah? Anyone I know?”   
Ethari blushed bright red and shoved her away, standing and retrieving his training sword. “It’s not like that.”  
Tiadrin leaned on her training sword pretending to inspect her nails. “ok, not a talker, I can respect that.” She shot a knowing look over at him and winked.   
Ethari shrugged helplessly. Truth be told, he didn’t really know why he was all of a sudden so intensely aware of Runaan, only that his heart went out to the boy.   
“Have you made a decision about the trials?” Tiadrin asked as they left the training fields.   
Ethari sighed. “No.”  
Tiadrin hummed sympathetically. “Still don’t know what to pick?”  
Ethari kicked the ground as they walked. Tiadrin had known her path since they were seven - the Dragon Guard. It was all she had talked about for a good two years. Ethari on the other hand, couldn’t seem to make up his mind. His parents had been assassins, and though he was strongly drawn to following in their footsteps, honouring their legacy, but his heart wasn’t entirely in it. The trials were coming up entirely too quickly for him to feel any sense of certainty about the future at all.   
“Hey,” Tiadrin said, stopping and grabbing Ethari’s arm. “It isn’t dishonouring them to be who you are.”  
Ethari knew this, kind of, he threw a grateful smile to his friend anyway.   
The friends bid each other goodnight and retired to their personal chambers. Ethari headed over to his work space where he picked up the sword and his book on enchanting. Maybe he wouldn’t be getting much sleep tonight, but he was so close to cracking this, it was tantalising. 

I just want to make sure he’s ok Ethari told himself as he was getting distracted once again in class the following week. He stared at the long white hair tied back in a simple ponytail as though it held all the answers he had ever wanted to know. As though sensing his gaze, Runaan shot him a glare and Ethari returned his gaze quickly to his own work, trying to focus on the reading, but finding it very difficult, his thoughts returning to Runaan’s situation.  
Ethari had been through the same thing. His parents had gone one what turned out to be essentially a suicide mission. Sure they had made the enemy pay many more lives than they had sacrificed, and the Silvergrove honoured their brave sacrifice, but the hole in Ethari’s heart did not find much comfort in that. He wondered if some solidarity might be exactly what Runaan needed right now, but found himself hesitating to approach him again.   
The teacher soon dismissed the class and Ethari watched with some unexpected jealousy as Runaan waved down and jogged to catch up with another elf. Lain, if his memory served him correctly. Ethari eyed the other elf, noting his broad shoulders and easy smile, to match the one that Runaan wore. It was amazing actually. If Ethari hadn’t seen Runaan in the library that day, he would have no idea how much he was hiding, how much he was hurting. He wondered if Lain knew, or if the stoic confidence that Runaan exhumed had him fooled as well. He didn’t look particularly bright. Ethari frowned at the uncharitable thought.   
“Whatcha scowling at?”  
Ethari jumped when he felt an arm on his shoulder, he turned but it was just Tiadrin leaning against him. She sighed dreamily, gazing the same direction Ethari had just been.   
“Dreamy right?”  
The jealousy was back. “Not really.” He said, lying through his teeth.   
Tiadrin raised an eyebrow.   
“Maybe not to you, but as far as I’m concerned Lain is the most beautiful elf in the grove!” She swooned dramatically against Ethari. Ethari grinned and shoved her off, glancing over to the pair. Lain had not noticed them, but Runaan caught him looking. Again. Ethari dropped his gaze and nudged Tiadrin.   
“Lets just go,” he muttered. The warning glare was back. Ethari could take a hint. 

The weeks passed and Ethari often found himself looking in Runaan’s direction. It wasn’t hard to do. The boy moved with grace, and carried himself with confidence. His bright blue eyes and charming smile showing none of the turmoil that Ethari had glimpsed that day in the library.   
Ethari realised he was staring again as Runaan let the arrow fly and turned to face him. Ethari stared for a moment, as the glare Runaan shot him was not a look of anger, so much as one of confusion. Ethari looked away first, taking up his own bow, and lining up the target in his sights. He took a deep breath and let the arrow fly. It was a good hit, but not a great one, not like Runaan had just done. Ethari glanced back over to the boy, but he was caught in a conversation with Tiadrin. Etharis heart dropped as he watched them anxiously. She laughed at whatever he had to say and punched him in the shoulder, earning a laugh of his own. They started to turn towards him but he swiftly returned his attention to the target, unwilling to look at the potential reasons that panic was filling him. He let the arrow fly half heartedly. It barely made it onto the target. Blushing he dropped the bow and turned away, allowing the next kid in line their turn. He turned and abruptly came face to face with Runaan. He felt himself going even redder. Had Runaan seen his pathetic archery? Nodding as he moved, Ethari started to move away.  
“Ethari wait!” Tiadrin called, reaching for his arm.   
Ethari turned back to face them, smiling brightly. Too brightly, he could feel it. He tried to turn it down, but could tell by the puzzled look on Tia’s face it wasn’t working. He couldn’t read Runaan at all.   
“Oh, uh, hey whatsup?” He said, trying to move the moment along.  
“I was just talking to Runaan about the trials next week, he and Lain need two more, and so do we!” She moved over beside him and swung an arm around his shoulders. “Isn’t this great?”  
“Oh, uh, yeah, great! Perfect actually. What luck!” He dared a glance at Runaan, but the best he could make out was indifference.   
“Well I have to… there’s a book I was gonna… See ya!” Cursing himself he turned and hurried away towards the library where he hoped to hide for the rest of his days.   
It was not to be however, as Tiadrin followed shortly after, a triumphant look on her face.   
“I figured you out.” She said.   
Ethari looked up at her, bewildered, “What?”  
“Why you’ve been acting so WEIRD lately!”   
“Weird? I haven’t been-”  
Tiadrin cut him off with a single, piercing look, which soon turned triumphant. She leaned in and whispered.   
“You’ve got a crush on Runaan!” Her eyes shone with excitement and Ethari just stared at her. A crush? Was that what this was?  
“No, I don’t think-”  
“Oh hush, you might not know it, but I know a crush when I see one. This is even MORE perfect! You and Runaan, me and Lain out on an adventure for the trials! Just imagine how we will come back super bonded and maybe even with a couple of boyfriends!” She wiggled her eyebrows at him and practically danced out of the library as Ethari stood for a moment, staring after her, trying to reconcile her words with what he had been feeling over the last few weeks. The constant awareness, the wishing to be closer. The nervousness around Runaan.   
Maybe it did fit. Maybe he did have a crush.   
His heart sank. This was terrible! They were about to go on trials together! This could not happen, there was no way he would make it through an entire week with this newfound knowledge. He was sure to make an absolute fool of himself! So what if he had a crush?! It was Runaan. It wasn’t like that would ever be requited. He started after his friend. He had to fix this, and now, before the teams were made permanent.   
“TIADRIN!”


	3. Chapter 3

Ethari scowled at the back of Tiadrin’s head as he shouldered his pack. He had been unable to convince her to change teams, and now he was headed out on what was sure to be an embarrassing ordeal from start to finish. She seemed completely unaware of his glare though, as she smiled and laughed with Lain, who was smiling and laughing right back, a certain twinkle in his eyes. Ethari narrowed his eyes. If she left him alone on this trip to canoodle-  
“Ok, so we need to head South for three days.” Runaan’s voice cut into his thoughts and his attention snapped to the other elf.   
“What’s the mission?” Ethari asked. Runaan had been nominated their team leader, and had therefore received the parchment from their instructors.  
“We are to retrieve a rare flower that only grows on the southern tip of the continent.”  
Ethari perked up “The Mesec Flower?” He guessed.   
“Yes,” Runaan looked impressed, “How did you know?”  
“Oh, uh,” Ethari blushed, “It’s a great focus for enchantments, I read about several that I was hoping to try, but it’s obviously pretty hard to get.”  
“Hard to get?” Lain piped in, “A flower? How hard can that be?”  
“If it’s our trial, probably pretty hard.” Tiadrin said, gently punching Lain’s shoulder. Lain rolled his eyes, but subtly rubbed where she had hit.  
“Exactly,” Runaan agreed, “We don’t want to underestimate this mission.”  
“And we should get going now because it will take us a long time just to get there and back - we only have a week.” Tiadrin said.   
“Lets go pick this flower then.” Lain said, starting to move out.   
“South is this way Lain,” Runaan called out. Lain turned around.  
“Like I said, lets go,” he walked no less confidently for his blunder and Ethari found himself liking the elf.  
The group moved out without further comment, Ethari fell into line behind his three team mates, feeling a little more optimistic about the week ahead. 

The walk was long, and mostly silent. It was rough terrain and required a lot of concentration, especially with their heavy camping packs and gear. Runaan had soon taken over leading the group as Lain turned out to be hopeless at directions, a critique he shrugged off with a laugh, falling easily beside Tiadrin and leaving Ethari to take up the rear. They set a gruelling pace, and Ethari was soon wishing he’d done just a little more in endurance training.   
Aside from being taxing though, their first day on the road was uneventful and they made good time. They set up camp swiftly and with little communication, and after a quick supper, Ethari quickly collapsed onto his mat and fell into a deep sleep.   
He was awoken a couple of hours later, the sky still dark, Tiadrin looming over him.   
“Your turn to take watch,” she whispered.   
“Huh?” Ethari sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning.   
“Right, you fell asleep right after supper. We are doing two hour watches. Wake Runaan when you’re done.”  
With That Tiadrin crawled over to her mat and all but collapsed into it, snoring softly a few moments later.   
Ethari shook his head, trying to shake the drowsiness. He got up and did a quick lap of the camp, which woke him up a bit. Now more alert, he settled in to keep eyes and ears out for danger.   
The two hours passed slowly, with nothing but the occasional late night animal noises and soft snoring from around the campfire to break the silence. The animal noises were far enough away that he wasn’t worried about any predators stumbling across them. He spent a lot of time staring up at the sky - the stars shining brilliantly in the sky with no artificial lights to hide their glow. He began trying to find constellations and making up some of his own. He realised with a start some time later that he was three and a half hours into his two hour watch shift. He glanced over at the sleeping Runaan. Should he wake him and try and get some more rest? He was feeling pretty good, and it wasn’t going to be long until dawn anyway. Besides, Runaan looked so peaceful, curled into himself, hair splayed wildly behind him. That was going to be a mess in the morning. Ethari smiled softly and settled back in. He could take another hour.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Runaan demanded. Ethari jumped and turned to find Runaan glaring at him.   
“I’m sorry, I lost track-”  
“You’re going to be exhausted now! Are you going to be able to keep up?”   
Ethari was taken aback and didn’t reply for a moment. “I didn’t think-”  
“Two hour shifts! That’s what was agreed upon so that everyone would be equally rested.”  
“Hey Runaan, lay off, he was asleep for that discussion.” Tiadrin called groggily from her mat, where she had gotten up and was rolling it to put away in her pack.   
“Exactly! He was already tired after yesterday, how is he supposed to keep up today?”  
“Geez, I thought extra sleep was supposed to make you less grumpy.” Lain commented, also packing his mat away.   
Runaan sighed in frustration and turned to pack up his own gear. Unsure how to proceed, Ethari packed up his gear as well. The group fell silently into order, Runaan once again taking the lead, but this time Tiadrin hung back with Ethari. She reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing reassuringly. Ethari let out the breath he had been holding and squeezed back gratefully.   
“What happened?” She asked in a low voice.   
Ethari shrugged. “I just lost track of time. It seemed like a waste to wake Runaan when dawn was so close.”  
Tiadrin nodded thoughtfully. “Will you be ok today?”  
Ethari nodded resolutely. He would not hold the team back. Tiadrin stopped and tugged on his hand so he turned and looked at her.   
“Promise?” She asked.   
“Yes, I’ll be fine.” Ethari dropped her hand and started walking again. Tiadrin quickly following.   
By mid morning Ethari completely understood Runaan’s argument this morning. He was exhausted. His vision kept blurring and he just wanted to close his eyes for five minutes. He said nothing though, and followed the others, quietly resolute to not cause a drama, the tension from this morning already hung on like a fog cloud over the group.   
Around mid afternoon the group came to a deep ravine and paused. Ethari had all he could do not to sink to the ground in relief. As it was he swayed slightly.  
Runaan turned to face the rest of them, glancing at each of them, his gaze resting on Ethari the longest, seeming to study him. Ethari wilted under his gaze, but did not look away. Runaan eventually looked back out over the ravine.   
“We have to be careful here, the human border comes right up to the edge of that mountain,” he pointed it out. Tiadrin and Lain walked up and observed, but Ethari hung back.   
“I’ve heard they have scouting parties that venture into these ranges.” Tiadrin said, “We don’t want to run into any of those.”  
“They should be pretty easy to avoid,” Lain said confidently, “Humans are anything but subtle. Especially in Xadia.”  
Runaan frowned over the landscape, and glanced up at the sky. “We still have a ways to go, but this location is good for defence. I wonder if we should stay here tonight and start early in the morning tomorrow.” He glanced over at Ethari.  
“There’s still a few hours of daylight, we could make it up to that ridge over there.” He pointed out, refusing to give into the exhausted part of him that rejoiced at Runaan’s suggestion. Runaan glanced over and studied the ridge. He shook his head.   
“This location has a better position. I don’t want to take any chances.” He looked at Tiadrin and Lain, an eyebrow raised in question.   
Lain shrugged his indifference and dropped his pack, stretching his back. “I’m good to rest up here.”  
Tiadrin glanced at Ethari, concern written on her features, then out at the landscape. She nodded. “Here is a good place to camp. We should leave before sunup tomorrow though, to make better time.”  
“Agreed,” Runaan stated confidently. He glanced around the group, pausing on Ethari, who had not yet moved, before returning to Lain.   
“Same watch schedule?” He suggested. Ethari started, he had half expected them to change it so he would be last and not have to wake anyone up.   
“Works for me,” Lain said.  
Runaan approached Ethari who tensed. Runaan stood awkwardly for a moment, but then reached out and put a hand on his shoulder.   
“Look, I shouldn’t have yelled at you this morning. I’m sorry. But please, wake me when your two hours is up tonight ok?”  
Ethari could say nothing, he just nodded. Lain was staring at them, eyes wide with shock, and Tiadrin was smiling from behind him. She winked and gave him a thumbs up.   
Thoughts jumbled around in Ethari’s foggy brain and he gratefully sank to the ground. He fell asleep even swifter than the previous night, and slept so hard he didn’t move.


	4. Chapter 4

Ethari was woken to a similar shaking in the early hours of the next morning. Tiadrin, seeing he was awake, wordlessly crawled to her mat and sprawled across it. Ethari moved out to the ledge and hung his legs over, looking up at the sky, determining not to lose track of time tonight. He stared out at the valley below and mountains beyond. In the distance he could see the sea. All going well, they should make good time tomorrow and reach their destination. He glanced over at his sleeping companions, watching their peaceful expressions when he saw the flickering light out of the corner of his eye. He turned to face the valley again, spotting what appeared to be a torch moving through the trees. Lain was right, they were anything but subtle. He glanced back at his companions again. Should he wake them? The light was far enough away that they probably wouldn’t come close, but did he want to take that chance? A thought occurred to him and he crept over to his pack, rummaging through until he found his notebook. He went back to the front of the ridge to keep an eye on the light as he ruffled through his notes trying to find the rune.   
Ah, there it was. He took a deep breath and looked up at the moon - hanging low in the sky. Closing his eyes for a moment he drew the rune and watched as spectral vines appeared, covering the entrance to where he and his companions were staying. They blended in perfectly with the surrounding terrain and looking at them you couldn’t tell anything was behind it, let alone a cavern large enough for four young adventurers to camp. Smiling in satisfaction, he settled back down to watch the light.   
As predicted, it did not come close to the cavern, but moved steadily past them. He looked up at the sky again and with a start, realised it was time to wake Runaan. Bracing himself with a breath, he moved over to the sleeping elf, and gently shook him.   
Runaan did not stir.   
Ethari shook him harder. Runaan mumbled something and turned over in his sleep. Ethari let out a huff of surprise, pondering his options. He could not leave him asleep, yesterday had taught him that. Slapping him awake seemed too mean, as did pouring some of his water on his face. He looked around frantically, trying to find something that would give him an idea and came across a fern branch. Lighting up, he moved over and grabbed it, before moving to the bottom of Runaan’s mat. Gently, he ran the leafy branch over the bottom of Runaan’s feet.   
Runaan shot upright, jerking his feet towards him, “I’m not ticklish!” He declared loudly, causing Ethari to drop his branch in surprise.   
Lain shifted in his sleep. “Drama queen,” he huffed before rolling over and resuming his snores. Tiadrin didn’t move.   
Runaan blinked a few times, looking around groggily before his gaze landed on Ethari, who smiled weakly.   
“Uh, it’s your turn to watch.”  
Runaan nodded and grabbed his boots. “Thank you.”  
Ethari nodded back and moved to his mat.   
“Wait, what’s this?” Runaan had just noticed the illusory vines covering the entrance.   
Ethari shrugged. “I saw something travelling through the valley and thought it might save us from any unwanted attention.”   
Runaan held is hand out to touch, but it went right through.   
“Oh, they’re not real, and very likely to disappear when I fall asleep.”  
Runaan turned to him, “You did this?”   
“Uh, well yeah.” Ethari shifted nervously.   
Runaan broke into a smile. “Thank you Ethari.” There was more warmth this time.   
Ethari tried to quell the thunderous beating of his heart. He didn’t think Runaan had ever called him by his name before. He liked the way it sounded rolling off his tongue.   
“You’re welcome.” He was blushing furiously. He could feel it.   
Runaan looked at him and opened his mouth as if to say something, but then shut it again turning away. Never one to pry, Ethari sank down onto his mat, certain he would fall right asleep. However he tossed and turned for some time. He tried to count the snores coming rhythmically from Lain, but that didn’t work. He tried staring at the roof until he couldn’t keep his eyes open. That didn’t work either. His eyes would drift shut and then spring open again not a minute later.   
He had just shifted AGAIN when he heard Runaan softly call his name.   
“Ethari,”  
“Yes?”  
“Sorry, I figured you were still awake because the vines haven’t disappeared.”   
That and his constant shuffling and sighing, Ethari thought to himself, but he said nothing, waiting for Runaan to say what he needed to.  
“I wanted to ask you, about that day in the library.”  
Ethari sat up, but Runaan wasn’t looking at him. He was looking out over the valley, keeping a keen eye on their surroundings.   
“What about it?”   
Runaan did turn to face him then, he took a moment, studying Ethari before asking, “a lot of people I know would have used that information against me. For a favour, to make a fool of me, anything really. But you didn’t.”  
Ethari stared at him, confused. “Information?”  
Runaan sighed and turned away again, his cheeks colouring slightly. “Finding me crying like a baby in the library. It isn’t exactly assassin material now is it?”  
“I -“  
“You could have held that over me for just about anything and I would have done it, but you didn’t. Why?”  
Ethari couldn’t find the words for a moment, he was so surprised.   
“Why on earth would I hold that over you? Your grief is your own, and you deserve to be able to express it without fear of people using it against you.” He said, a fervor coming to his voice as he realised what kind of people that Runaan usually hung out with.   
Runaan stared at him for a moment, his expression softening. Ethari thought he could see tears glistening, threatening to spill down those cheeks. He shuffled out to sit next to Runaan, looking out over the valley.   
“It’s ok to feel the sadness, to embrace it even. It’s part of the process.”  
Runaan looked at him uncertainly. Ethari knew a split second of indecision. He didn’t usually talk about his life before the Silvergrove  
“I know. I’ve been there.” The words were out of his mouth before he had consciously decided to say them.   
There was a long pause as the two stared out over the dark night.   
“Does it get better?” it was barely a whisper, but Ethari caught it.   
“Sometimes.”  
Runaan dropped his head into his hands and let out a quiet sob. Ethari placed an arm around his shoulders, and Runaan leaned into him. Ethari said nothing, knowing there was no right thing to say when it came to grief. He just hoped that his presence was enough.

Ethari didn’t remember falling asleep, but he awoke, covered in a blanket close to the edge of the cave. The other three were already up and most of their camp was packed away. He jumped to his feet to collect his own belongings when Runaan chucked him a small portion of bread, which Ethari barely caught.   
“Here, it’s going to be a big day. You’ll need to fuel up.” Runaan smiled tentatively at him and Ethari smiled back.   
“Tiadrin do you want to take the lead today?” Runaan asked.   
Tiadrin threw Ethari a surprised glance, but grinned, “You bet I do!”


	5. Chapter 5

Tiadrin set a pace similar to the one Runaan had been setting the last two days - if a little bit faster - and the team made very good time, coming to the coast by mid-morning. They pulled up, overlooking the vast ocean and clear blue sky.   
“Ok, so where do we find this flower?” Lain asked, shifting the pack on his shoulders.   
Tiadrin shrugged and looked to Runaan.  
“The instructions didn’t say beyond this point.” Runaan looked at Ethari, “do you know?”  
Ethari looked up the shoreline, noting some cliffs in the distance.   
“There is probably a good place to start. They tend to do well on sea-side cliffs.”  
The team nodded and started to move in that direction.   
It was a long walk, and the team stayed quiet for most of it. Ethari, walking beside Runaan for a change, tried desperately to come up with a topic of conversation. Something that would make him look good. His mind however was painfully blank. What was he supposed to just start asking twenty questions? His favourite colour? How he liked to take his tea? It seemed stupid, and completely irrelevant to the situation. Glancing over out of the corner of his eye, Runaan seemed content to travel in silence so Ethari contented himself with the same, letting his mind wander instead over their journey so far. Eventful as it had been emotionally, and taxing as it had been physically it had still gone fairly smoothly so far, all things considered. He glanced up at the cliffs. They were getting close.   
The trial did seem a little easy, as Lain had suggested two days ago. Ethari couldn’t shake the feeling that there must be something more to it. He also couldn’t wait to see the flower up close. There were so many applications for the flower, his mind was running through the different enchantments he could try, so long as they got it home alive.   
“Did the instructor send along anything to transport the flower back in?” Ethari asked.  
“I don’t think so, why?” Runaan turned to him as they walked.   
Ethari bit his lip and considered for a moment. “It must be part of the trial. The flower doesn’t do well with transplanting or transporting. It’s part of the reason they’re so rare.”  
“Did the instructions say we had to bring it back alive?” Tiadrin called back, “Maybe just the fact that we got it will be enough?”  
Runaan paused and pulled out the parchment, studying it for a moment. Ethari stopped beside him and Tiadrin and Lain also paused, turning back to face them.   
“We pass if we bring it back at all, but there are extra points for bringing it back alive.”  
Lain groaned. “I need all the extra points I can get.”  
“Maybe if you stuck your nose in a book once in a while you’d be ok.” Runaan teased. Lain grinned and shrugged.   
“Probably, but I wouldn’t have nearly as much fun.” He smiled down at Tiadrin, who pretended not to notice. Ethari caught the ends of her ears turning slightly pink though.  
“If we get the extra points, we basically get the pick of where we want to go after this. What we want to do with our lives. Assassins Guild, Dragon Guard, anything. I say we bring it back alive.” Tiadrin said.   
“I’m inclined to agree.” Runaan turned to Ethari, “Any idea’s on how?”  
“I have a few things that might work?” He said, hesitantly. “I’ll start thinking on it. We need to get the thing first.”  
“Right you are.” Lain turned and dropped the short distance onto the sand, Tiadrin following close behind.   
As their feet made contact, the sand in front of them started shifting, knocking them off balance. Lain tried to steady Tiadrin, but they fell in a heap together as the sand shifted, displacing as an enormous head rose from the sand. A forked tongue flickered out as the neck kept coming impossibly longer.   
Ethari stared in horror, Tiadrin was down there! She was going to be-  
An arrow flew past him and hit its mark straight into the creatures eye. It hissed in pain and outrage and lunged forward.   
Ethari spun to see Runaan, bow in hand, already loosing another arrow before rolling out of the way of the creature’s strike.   
Right, weapons. Ethari dropped his pack and scrambled for his bow. Trying to calm his shaking hands as he notched an arrow and lined up the creature in his sights. It wasn’t hard, the thing was huge. He had already lost sight of Runaan behind it, so let his arrow fly. It hit the creature, but bounced harmlessly off the thick hide.   
Tiadrin and Lain came charging over the embankment they had dropped down, Tiadrin with her sword out, Lain with his Scythe, they ran towards the creature, Ethari went to follow when the creature swiped around with it’s long, barbed tail. Tiadrin and Lain jumped over the swipe with ease, but Ethari was a little slower, and found himself flying sideways and colliding with a tree.   
Ethari tried to get up to go to his friends but found he couldn’t move. He tried to wiggle his fingers, but nothing happened. Helpless, Ethari watched as Tiadrin loosed the tip of her sword, screaming as she flung it around the creatures neck and used the momentum to haul herself up onto its back before retracting the tip and stabbing it. Runaan let out arrow after arrow and Lain sliced against the scales with his Scythe, the three of them quickly bringing the creature down.   
Runaan was the first to notice Ethari, motionless against the tree.   
“Ethari!” He called, running over to him. “Are you alright?” He knelt down beside him. Ethari tried to speak, but couldn’t. He tried to keep the fear from his eyes, but knew he was failing.   
Runaan ran an assessing eye over Ethari. He grabbed his hand.   
“Can you feel that?”  
Ethari could, but didn’t know how to express it. He blinked. Runaan looked at him expectantly. Tiadrin and Lain had also crowded around, Tiadrin kneeling on his other side.   
“He got hit by the tail.” She said. “He went flying.”  
Lain jogged over to the creature and hacked off one of the barbs from the tail. He brought it back and Runaan inspected it, sniffing.   
“A paralytic.” He sighed in relief. He turned to Ethari and smiled. “You’ll be ok, it should wear off shortly.”  
Tiadrin grabbed Ethari’s other hand, holding it close to her. “And we’ll wait here until it does.”  
Ethari just blinked at her. Relieved at the news that this was a short term issue, but embarrassed that he was in this situation, and helpless to do anything about it.  
The other three settled in around him, weapons within arms reach, but seemingly relaxed for the moment.   
Ethari closed his eyes, willing the moments to pass swiftly so he could be a functioning member of the team again. He tried not to dwell on the fight, trying instead to think about the flower, about transporting it safely, but again and again his mind returned to his friends effortless grace, and his own ineptitude.   
“That is quite a sword Tiadrin,” he heard Runaan’s voice say above him, pulling him out of his thoughts.  
“Isn’t it though?” She replied, with no small amount of pride. “My father made it, but Ethari has been working on it. He’s enchanted it to be sturdier against creatures with thicker hides, and that laso trick you saw? All Ethari’s tinkering!”  
“What?”  
“That’s amazing!”  
Lain and Ruthari spoke together.  
“Yeah, he reckon’s he’s gonna improve it some more for me.”  
Ethari cracked his eyes open. Runaan and Lain were staring at him with wide eyes, Lain’s jaw was hanging open.   
“That is impressive!”  
“You have to do something for my pole-arm!”   
“Ahem!” Tiadrin quieted them. “Commissions take time and effort so you can submit your requests through me and Ethari and I will discuss a fair price.” She gave them both a pointed glare. Ethari would have chuckled if he could have. He would be more than happy to have a look at their weapons. Trust Tiadrin to guard his time.  
“Of course, of course,” Runaan said.  
“Aw come-on Tia, don’t be like that.”  
In a flash Tiadrin’s sword was at Lain’s throat.   
“Call me that again.” She growled.  
Lain’s eyes widened and he held up his hands placatingly. It was at that moment feeling returned in a rush to Ethari, and he reached out to grab Tiadrin’s sword hand.   
Tiadrin turned towards Ethari, dropping the sword and throwing her arms around him.   
“Don’t you ever do that to me again! I need you in my life, ok? Don’t scare me like that!” She wailed into his shoulder. Ethari returned the embrace, chuckling.   
“I’ll do my best.” He raised his gaze to Lain’s still shaken one. “She doesn’t like that name.” He smiled.   
Lain nodded, eyes still on Tiadrin “Noted.”  
Ethari let his gaze wander to Runaan, but the other elf’s attention was back towards the beach and the cliffs.   
“I think we should take the forest route to the cliffs.”  
“I don’t know I reckon I could take another of those…” Etharis joking tone wore off as he looked over at the giant corpse, “Or, yeah we could take the forest route.”  
Tiadrin helped him up and Ethari retrieved his pack before following the others back into the forest.


	6. Chapter 6

A few hours later the team stood at the summit overlooking the ocean, the beach far below them. Ethari took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh smell of the salty ocean breeze, cool against the sweat beading at his brow.

“Don’t get too close to the edge, it’s as likely to crumble as to support you.” Runaan warned as the group approached. Lain stopped in his tracks, but Tiadrin simply lowered to her belly, inching closer to the edge until she could see over it.

“Has she always been this reckless?” Runaan asked Ethari.

Ethari smiled fondly. “Yep. As long as I’ve known her.”

Runaan sighed but kept a watchful eye on Tiadrin, and Lain who was now also inching closer to the edge. Runaan shook his head in defeat.

“I see them!” She gasped, pointing over the edge.

“What? Where?” Lain lowered to his belly beside her, until he too was looking down. Ethari hung back waiting for the report. He wasn’t about to be the reason the cliffside took them all for a ride. Runaan also stayed back waiting as Tiadrin and Lain soon returned from the edge.

“How far down are they?” Runaan asked, going through his pack and pulling out a length of rope.

“They’re on a small plateau about 80 feet down.” Tiadrin reported, going to her pack and also procuring a length of rope, and beginning to tie it around herself.

Ethari went through his own pack and grabbed his notebook. His notes on the Mesec flower were sadly lacking, but he was looking forward to learning more very soon. He looked around the area for something he could use or remake into a transport container.

He spotted some vines, leaves and branches that he could weave into something workable when he noticed Tiadrin had finished attaching all the ropes and was about to head down over the edge.

“Tiadrin wait!” he called, rushing over. He needed to make sure she did more than just pick a flower, especially if they wanted to bring it back alive.

She paused, looking at him expectantly.

“Sorry, uh, just make sure to grab a good portion of the root systems - they can run a long way - and as much soil as you can get, the more native soil we can bring it home in, the better chance we have of getting it home alive.”

“So I’m grabbing the whole plant?” She clarified.

“If you can, yes.”

Tiadrin grinned at him and nodded to Runaan, who was anchoring her rope. He started letting it out and she slowly backed down over the edge. Ethari watched, heart in his throat as she disappeared from view. He noticed Lain standing a short distance back, also tensely staring at where she disappeared. There was no question why it had been Tiadrin to go over, she was clearly the lightest and the easiest to pull up should things go awry. It didn’t make it easier to watch her dive into danger.

“Woah cool!” Tiadrin’s voice floated up over the edge. Runaan paused in letting her out. Ethari got on his stomach and inched towards the edge.

“No way!” He breathed as he saw what Tiadrin was seeing.

She was just above the plateau, staring at her hand - she had gone translucent the way she would when concentrating on her arcanum on a full moon. No wonder they wanted this plant. Ethari could hardly imagine everything that was probably possible with one.

“Everything ok?” Lain called.

“Yes, nearly there, keep going!” She called excitedly. Runaan resumed lowering her down and it wasn’t long before the rope went slack. She had landed.

Ethari watched as she carefully dug around the plant, grabbing as much soil and root as she reasonably could.

“Careful,” he called out as her digging disturbed the edge of the plateau and some of the shelf she was balancing on crumbled and fell to the distant beach below. She didn’t spare him a glance but he could sense her rolling her eyes at him as she continued her extraction. Satisfied that she was going to be fine, he backed away from the edge, collecting the items he needed and beginning to craft the transport basket. Busy as that made him, he didn’t fail to notice that Lain had taken his place, staring anxiously over the edge after Tiadrin.

He smiled to himself as he made quick work of the basket. That done, he began searching for the more elusive, and much more needed element - an earthstone.

A piercing cry distracted him from his search and his gaze returned to the cliffside, where Runaan was hauling line up as fast as he could. Lain was still stretched out over the edge, a panicked look on his face as he reached down for Tiadrin. Ethari’s heart dropped as he heard the beating of massive wings and the cry shattered the air once again as a dark shadow swooped towards them. He ran towards the Runaan, grabbing the rope to help him drag his friend up.

They both had to duck for cover as what he could now see was a huge Roc swooped towards them. Ethari felt the rush of wind as the claw barely missed him as he jumped out of the way. He heard Tiadrin’s cry as the rope jerked with their movement, but neither of them dared to let it go.

The roc swept up and circled back, screaming at them as it swooped low, claws extended towards them once more. Runaan pulled Ethari out of the way and they retreated back to the tree line to continue pulling as the Roc retreated, circling around once again, its attention now on the pair at the cliffs edge. Ethari and Runaan doubled their efforts, hauling as fast as they could.

“COME ON!” Lain yelled, reaching down. He was transparent now, she had to be close. A moment later he had hauled Tiadrin over the edge, the plant falling to the side as he rolled them over and covered her while the Roc made another pass.

One of its claws connected, but did not grasp, only slashing him, and as soon as it drew away, he dragged Tiadrin toward the tree line where Runaan and Ethari waited, wide eyed.

“The flower!” Tiadrin called, reaching back for the plant, but Lain pulled her forward and they dove into cover just as the Roc came past again. The four of them froze in the cover of the trees, listening to the beating wings draw close and retreat before eventually fading into the distance. They all let out a breath of relief, grinning at each other in elation. They had made it! They just needed to retrieve the plant from-

Suddenly Lain slumped heavily against Tiadrin.

“Ow” he groaned, grasping at his injured shoulder.

Tiadrin’s eyes snapped from the plant, where it precariously rested at the edge of the cliff, to Lain’s pale face, and then shoulder, where fabric had clearly been slashed and was darkening with blood.

She helped him lower to the ground and they all gathered around while she inspected the wound. She swore.

“This needs stitches.” She looked helplessly at the other two.

“Ok we’ll see what we can find,” Runaan started looking through his pack.

“Put pressure on the wound, it will help.” Ethari instructed as he rushed over to his pack and dumped the contents, scrambling through to find something useful. He didn’t find anything to stitch Lain up with, but he found some gauze and herbs. As he reached for the herbs, he knocked the vial and it rolled under a log. He leaned down to grab it and noticed the thing he had been looking for before - an earthstone. He grabbed it and the gauze and returned to where Lain lay.

Runaan had returned also with gauze and he was helping Tiadrin apply it.

“Here,” Ethari held out the earthstone, herbs and the gauze he had packed. “The stone is an earthstone - it promotes life. It should help keep him stable until we can get him home to some healers. And these herbs will help with the pain, and hopefully stave off infection.”

Tiadrin grabbed the stone and wrapped it in with Lain’s bindings while Runaan grabbed some of the herbs and unceremoniously shoved them into Lain’s mouth, following it up with a drink from his waterskin.

“Is there a town close by?” Tiadrin asked.

Runaan shook his head. “The closest town is ours.”

“We need to get him back now!” Tiadrin was starting to seem frantic. Lain opened his eyes and reached out with his good hand as though to comfort her. She grabbed it and clung to it with both of hers.

“I’m ok,” he insisted, though the effort it took him to say so belied his statement. His eyes closed again very shortly after.

“Maybe we should rest a little longer.” Ethari suggested gently, “His colour is starting to look a bit better, but maybe we take the rest of the day, rest up, and start back tomorrow.” He looked over to Runaan to gauge his thoughts.

Runaan studied each of them before nodding. “That’s a good idea.” He glanced up at the darkening sky. “We wouldn’t get very far tonight anyway. We’ll keep a close eye on him though, and if things start to change for the worse…” he trailed off, not wanting to finish the thought. Ethari put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“He’s going to be ok.” He said as confidently as he could. “Let’s get camp set up, and see if we can find another one of those earthstones.”

Tiadrin nodded, but didn’t move from her place beside Lain. Ethari turned to start setting up camp, and he and Runaan soon had a simple but comfortable set up for the four of them.

Ethari retrieved the plant and put it into the basket he had made, topping up some soil, but noting with concern that it had already started to wilt. The translucence they experienced around it was ever-so-slightly less translucent.

“I’ll be right back,” he said.

Tiadrin nodded, and Runaan watched curiously as Ethari began scanning the ground around their camp, slowly moving further away.

“Ethari?” He called.

“I need to find another earthstone or we don’t have a hope of returning that plant alive.” Ethari explained, while scouring the ground. There were plenty of normal stones, but none with that subtle brown glow that gave away the arcanum. Runaan joined him in his search, but Ethari got the sense he had no idea what he was looking for. After a while he got up.

“I’ll get supper ready.”

Ethari nodded.

“Don’t wander too far by yourself?”

Ethari looked up and noted the concern, and maybe a little guilt in Runaan’s eyes. He tried to smile encouragingly.

“I will be right back as soon as I find one.”

Runaan nodded and then headed back to camp. Ethari searched for another half hour before Runaan’s calls for supper drew him back to camp.

“Did you find it?” Runaan asked, handing him a serving.

“Not yet.”

Tiadrin had roused Lain and was trying to feed him some of the supper. Lain ate a few bites, but soon laid back down and went back to sleep.

“I’ll take first watch.” Tiadrin offered.

Runaan and Ethari both nodded and silently moved to take their rest.


	7. Chapter 7

When Ethari woke several hours later, it wasn’t because Tiadrin had shaken him awake, which he figured she probably should have by now, but from sounds coming from the bush. Keeping his breathing shallow he waited to hear it again, ready to take action if need be. While he heard nothing more from the bush, he heard gentle conversation from where Tiadrin had been sitting.   
“I’m sorry for over-reacting yesterday,” she said. “I just..”  
“It’s ok,” Ethari heard Lain’s voice and let out a soft sigh. That was a good sign.  
“I know about hating nicknames.” He was saying.   
“Do you have a nickname that you hate?” Tiadrin asked, “You know, so I can use it constantly against you?” She teased.   
Lain let out a chuckle then groaned.   
“Sorry!” Tiadrin said.  
“It’s fine, it’s not your fault.”  
Tiadrin said nothing for a while, and Ethari could imagine the disbelieving look she was probably wearing on her face. It had been while protecting her that Lain had been hurt after all. Still, she should know better than to blame herself. There was a short, tense silence before Lain spoke again, his voice carefree, as though trying to distract Tiadrin from the direction of her thoughts.  
“Anyway, there was a group of kids that used to call me Eyelainer”  
“That’s terrible!” Tiadrin gasped.  
Lain let out another pained chuckle. “Eh, what are you going to do?”  
Another short pause. Ethari strained to listen to the bushes again. Still nothing. He relaxed slightly. He should go back to sleep.  
“Your markings are beautiful.” Tiadrin barely whispered it, but in the quiet evening, it travelled.   
Ethari blushed and wished he had been asleep. He was clearly not meant to hear this conversation. He closed his eyes and willed himself back to sleep, finally starting to drift off when Lain finally spoke again.  
“So is it all nicknames, or just Tia that sends you on a murderous rampage?”   
Tiadrin giggled softly when Ethari heard the bushes rustle again. He sat up with a snap and turned to the bush, looking for whatever was making the noise. Tiadrin’s attention snapped towards him as well, eyes seeking out whatever Ethari had heard. Ethari tried to shake Runaan awake, but that went about as successfully as it had the night before. Stars but that boy could sleep!  
“Ethari, what is it?” Tiadrin crept over beside him.  
“I don’t know, could be just an animal.” Ethari grabbed a rock and threw it into the bushes. He didn’t hear a retreat. Maybe it was nothing after all. He turned to Tiadrin, took in her exhausted features.   
“I can take watch now if you want to get some sleep.”   
Tiadrin smiled gratefully and crept back over beside Lain. He had already sunk into a deep sleep. She curled up beside him and was soon snoring herself. Ethari settled in for his watch, keeping a wary eye on the bushes. He checked on the plant. It looked much the same as last night. He tried giving it a little water and it seemed to perk up a bit. He also did a bit of searching - as much as he could without waking the others - for another earthstone, but it seemed the one he had given to Lain was the only one in the immediate area. He moved the plant closer to Lain for the time being, hoping the one in his bindings would be close enough to support them both.   
Lain tossed and turned in his sleep, looking a bit flushed. Ethari reached out to check his temperature and was alarmed at how warm he was. Taking his flask he soaked a rag and dabbed it against his friend, hoping this turn for the worse would turn back by morning. They had three days to travel before they could get any real help, and that was at a decent pace. Who knew how long it would take them while he was injured. Ethari worried his lower lip as he considered their options. There weren’t many.  
Despite his pessimistic outlook, the rest of his watch passed uneventfully. He woke Runaan - using the same trick as last night, and gave him a quick rundown of his watch.   
“Do you have any herbs left?” Runaan asked as they checked Lain one more time.   
“A few, but that would be the last of them.” He should have brought more of them. Herbs, bandages, a sewing kit maybe.  
“At least you thought to bring them.” Runaan bent to wake Lain, accidentally waking Tiadrin in the process. Ethari grabbed the herbs, offering them to Lain.   
“Here, take some more of these.” Lain took the herbs and the offered drink pouch. Tiadrin sat up again watching Lain silently, drawing her knees to her chest.   
“This is my fault,” She whispered as Lain quickly fell back asleep.   
“Hey,” Ethari sat down beside her, wrapping his arms around her. “It’s not your fault.”  
“I should have been faster. He wouldn’t have had to protect me if I’d been faster.” She melted into Ethari, tears falling freely.  
“You couldn’t have outrun a Roc. Its amazing that we all made it out alive!” Ethari glanced over at Runaan, but he was studying the forest, frowning. Ethari turned back to Tiadrin.  
“You need more rest. Go back to sleep. We’ll figure everything else out in the morning.”   
Tiadrin nodded and lay back on her side. She didn’t close her eyes though, her gaze resting steadfastly on Lain, watching the rise and fall of his chest. Ethari figured that was better than nothing and returned to his own sleeping mat. He looked over at Runaan once more. He was still staring out into the forest.   
“You good?” He checked, not sure what he could do if he wasn’t, but wanting to check none-the -less.   
Runaan nodded and resumed his watch. Ethari nodded back and lay down, falling quickly asleep.  
He woke some time later - the forest was lighter, and there was a conversation happening. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, taking in the three figures standing over Lain.   
Wait, three figures?   
He rubbed his eyes again, sure enough Runaan and Tiadrin had been joined by another figure. After a moment his sleep addled brain placed her as one of the instructors from home. He got up and stumbled over to them.   
“What’s going on?” He mumbled.   
“Ah Ethari, good morning,” Instructor Dirue welcomed him. “We were just discussing your friend Lain.”  
Ethari bit his lip and glanced down. He didn’t look worse, but he also didn’t look better. Definitely not up for the three day trek back to the grove.   
“How did you know?” He asked.   
“I have been watching you, all of you, since you left the grove. It is my job to stay out of sight unless you truly needed my assistance.”  
“But you’re here now. Does this mean we failed?” Runaan asked, kicking at the ground.   
“On the contrary, you have all done very well. But the Roc was not in our calculations when we created these trials, and I’m afraid if we wait too long to get Lain some assistance…” she paused, glancing down before changing track. “My shadowpaw is just outside your camp. One of you can take it and return directly to the grove with Lain, and the other two can finish the trial. I will fade into the background to observe once again.”  
“I’ll take him.”  
“I’ll go.”  
Runaan and Tiadrin spoke at once, then stared each other down. Dirue looked on impassively.  
“I’ll give you some time to discuss it.” She said, stepping out of the camp.   
“I’m going!” Tiadrin declared. “It’s my fault he got injured, I need to see him home safely.”  
“He’s my best friend!” Runaan shot back, “I can’t just leave him and go on as though nothing happened!”   
“It’s not as though nothing happened, but we still need to finish the mission. You and Ethari are our best chance at that!”  
“What gives you that idea?”  
“Ethari knows about the flower. You know about travel, and can deal with any creature that comes your way.”  
Runaan scoffed, “Like I dealt with the Roc.”  
“Like we ALL dealt with the serpent!”   
“Uh guys,” Ethari tried to interrupt, this was not helping them at all.  
“WHAT?” They turned to him in unison, shame quickly filling their faces.  
“Sorry Ethari,” Tiadrin said.  
“Yeah, you didn’t deserve that.” Runaan looked down at Lain, sighed, and then turned back to Tiadrin. “You should take Lain back. I’ll stay with Ethari and finish the mission.”  
Tiadrin put a hand on Runaan’s shoulder. “I’ll take the very best care of him.”  
Runaan just nodded. Dirue reappeared holding the reigns of the shadowpaw. They worked together to get Lain on the beast, and Tiadrin climbed up behind him. She looked down at the two of them.   
“Take care of each other.” She said before turning the shadowpaw and darting off into the forest. Runaan and Ethari watched until she disappeared in the thick foliage.  
“They will make it back by nightfall.” Dirue said. Runaan and Ethari turned back to her. “You two, however, have quite the journey. Best get started.” She also disappeared into the trees.  
“Did you know they did that?” Runaan asked Ethari.   
“Nope. I had no idea the entire time.”  
“Hmm.. some scouts we are.”   
Ethari thought he detected a hint of self-loathing, if not in the voice then for sure in Runaan’s expression. He wasn’t sure what he could do to address it. The very idea that Runaan may feel inferior.. it was implausible to him. How did someone so talented, so graceful feel that way about themselves?  
“I mean, she’s a trained assassin..” He offered, trying to bring some perspective to the situation. It wasn’t like they had missed just anybody. Runaan didn’t respond but bent down to pack up his belongings.   
“Should we get on with this?” He asked.   
Ethari sighed. “Yes, lets.”


	8. Chapter 8

Runaan was a lot quieter on the return journey, and Ethari wasn’t sure if it was because of what happened with Lain, or because they now knew that someone was watching their every move, or something else entirely. He supposed it was very likely a mixture of everything, and tried to be as quietly supportive as possible. Their travel went swiftly with just the two of them, and they made up a lot of ground on the first day, finally setting up camp a few hours after sunset. Ethari immediately began scouring the area for an earthstone, but found it next to impossible in the dark. He returned to camp where Runaan was laying back on his mat, staring up at the stars.  
Ethari settled in to take first watch.   
It was a quiet night with just the usual night sounds - nocturnal bird calls echoed through the forest occasionally and Ethari tried his best to place them. Not that he had anyone to check his guesses, but he was pretty confident in most of them.   
Runaan kept shifting every so often, but aside from glancing over every now and then, Ethari made a pointed effort not to stare at him.   
Eventually he heard Runaan roll over one more time and sigh. Ethari glanced over and the other boy was laying flat on his back, eyes wide open staring at the sky.   
“Hey Ethari?”  
“Yeah?”  
“You ever wonder if…” Runaan trailed off, as though to find the right words, “the path you’re on is the path you should be on?”  
Ethari blinked in surprise. This was not the kind of late night conversation he had expected. He let out a single, surprised laugh, “Only all the time. Sometimes I wonder if I’m on a path at all.”  
Runaan rolled over and looked at him. “What do you mean?”  
Ethari sighed, leaning his head back and looking up at the stars, twinkling in all their knowing brilliance in the night sky.   
“I guess because I dont really feel like I’ve chosen one, you know?”  
Runaan just cocked his head curiously, waiting for Ethari to elaborate.   
“All my life I’d assumed I’d be an assassin, take up the mandate that my parents had, honour them by using my life to reflect their values. But, well I’m not very good at it.” He shot a wry smile at Runaan who was trying very hard to keep the agreement from his face. Ethari laughed and Runaan grinned.   
“I could help you,” he offered, “If you wanted me to,” he rushed to add.  
“Thanks,” Ethari said, warmed by the offer. “I’ve been talking with Tiadrin about it too though, I’ve always been more interested in smithing, and enchanting. Like with Tiadrin’s sword. After this adventure I’m almost sure that’s what I’d rather do.”  
Runaan’s face lit up, and he sat up, crossing his legs and leaning forward. “That is one impressive sword! You definitely have the talent to do that, and imagine what we could do with more of those kinds of weapons!”  
Ethari smiled bashfully, shrugging. “I guess. I just wonder what my parents would think. What they’d want for me.”  
Runaan nodded, looking thoughtful, and a bit wistful.   
“I think, I mean I don’t know them, but I think they’d want you to be true to yourself. Assassins have a dangerous job, and if you’re not one hundred percent convinced of your purpose there…”   
Ethari watched as Runaan’s eyes went distant.  
“Are you convinced?” He asked gently.   
Runaan shrugged. “I have wondered from time to time… if I should be doing something else. But then I’m not sure I could do anything else.”  
“You could do anything you wanted.” Ethari said softly. With Runaan’s skills and how quickly he picked up new ones it was true. Runaan just shrugged.  
“Maybe. But this feels… right. It fits. When I hold the blades in my hand they sing to me. When I shoot it’s as though the arrow knows my very thoughts.”  
Ethari was quiet, taking it in. Runaan also sat in thought for a moment, dropping the stick absently.   
“The life of an assassin is a heavy one.” Ethari eventually said.   
“I know,” Runaan sighed. “I’ve thought about it a lot, especially recently, about whether I could… kill.”  
“And could you?”  
Runaan didn’t answer for a moment, seemingly weighing up something in his mind. His eyes eventually returned to Ethari’s.   
“When the goal is the protection of those I care for, then yes. One hundred percent.”  
Ethari couldn’t look away from him for a moment, caught in the intensity of his stare. he shifted imperceptibly closer, and thought Runaan was doing the same.   
Those eyes, those bright eyes that shone in the moonlight held him captivated and all he could do was stare like an idiot.   
A phoenix called loudly in the distance, breaking the moment. The two looked away from each other quickly. Ethari grasping around for something to say. Runaan recovered first.   
“About this weapons designing business, I think that’s a great fit for you. Tiadrin said you had more plans for her sword?”   
“Oh,” Ethari latched onto the lifeline, “Yeah do you want to see them?”  
Runaan lit up, so Ethari pulled out his sketchbook and opened to the plans he had for Tiadrin’s sword. Runaan slowly took the book out of his hands and poured over the designs, taking in the notes, the sketches, the runes.  
“So it would be like two weapons in one!”  
“Yeah I guess.”  
Runaan studied the drawing a moment, then grabbed Ethari’s pencil and added a few quick lines.   
“What if you did that?” He asked, holding it out for Ethari to see. Ethari stared at the sketch wondering why he hadn’t thought of that addition. A few tweaks and the whole design came together so much smoother.   
“Yes! That’s amazing!” He grabbed the notebook so he could study it closer before looking back up at Runaan. “What would you do with a bow?”  
The two brainstormed and argued and sketched and spoke for hours, eventually drifting off to sleep a few hours before sunrise. Ethari avoided staring for long periods of time at those captivating eyes, but felt warmed and content by the time he fell asleep. 

***

Tiadrin had ridden the shadowpaw hard, clutching Lain with one hand and the reins in the other. They had barely stopped and had reached the grove at sundown. She danced her way through the illusion, casting her dance around Lain, then rushed towards the healers huts. The healers came out tutting, and pulled Lain down from the mount. Tiadrin watched in horror as she saw what the ride had done to his wound - blood soaked his tunic, through the bandages, through his clothes, there was even some on her that she had not noticed until now. He had not uttered a single complaint the whole ride. The healers delivered him inside, but when she went to follow, they stopped her.   
“Please,” she said, it was all she could say. The healer only shook her head. Tiadrin dropped to her knees. “Please.” She whispered, “Please be ok.”  
By dawn there was still no word. She was kicking herself. She stalked outside the healers tent. She should have taken it much easier, she should have rested, checked the wound more often, rewrapped it a few times. She reached the pond and turned to face the other way, stalking back. Then again, wasn’t getting him to the healers as fast as possible the best option? Wasn’t that why Dirue had lent her the shadowpaw in the first place? Surely he would be ok! She was at the entrance of the hut again. Turning back, she stalked towards the pond once more. If he wasn’t ok, she wasn’t sure what she was going to do. She had joked with Ethari before the trip about ending up with a couple of boyfriends, she never imagined actually… she stopped and stared at the hut. She cared more deeply than she had anticipated. It was kind of scary, like standing on the edge of a precipice and not being able to see the bottom.   
Healer Solana came out of the tent and Tiadrin nearly pounced on her.   
“How is he?”  
Solana started, taken aback, but taking in Tiadrin’s haggard state, and wild, shadowed eyes her gaze soon softened.   
“He lost a lot of blood, but I think you got him to us in time. You should get some rest.” Solana tried to take Tiadrin’s arm, but she stepped out of reach.   
“Can I see him?”  
Solana shook her head. “Not right now. They are still working on him. You need to rest.” She said the last part more sternly and this time Tiadrin allowed herself to be led away into another tent. Solana helped her out of her travel clothes and whisked her into bed, tucking her in and pressing a soothing hand to her brow.   
“Sleep. There will be news when you wake.”  
Tiadrin’s eyes closed almost of their own accord and she was asleep moments later.


	9. Chapter 9

It was late afternoon by the time Ethari and Runaan made it to the root leading down into the Silvergrove. The plant was alive - barely, the translucence having shrunk down to only the hand that carried the basket. Ethari hadn’t found another earthstone, and hoped that there would be something they could do now that they were home to revive the plant, restore it’s strength. Placing it down in order to do the re-entry dance, he paused when Runaan took up a position opposite him.   
Runaan just looked at him expectantly, raising his arms. Ethari raised his own arms to mirror and hoped to the stars and the moon that he wasn’t blushing. Fat chance. The two swirled gracefully through the dance, Ethari looking anywhere, even closing his eyes rather than looking at his dance partner. They were just coming home after all. This was no special dance. Right? As their hands joined together in the final movement of the dance though, he couldn’t help but look over at Runaan, whose steady gaze returned to him, a faint smile on his face and meaning in his gaze. Ethari could not tear his gaze away, even as the dance ended and their hands dropped.   
It was Tiadrin’s thundering footsteps that tore them away from the moment, she ran up to them, launching herself into Ethari’s arms.   
“I’m so glad you’re home!” She got out between sobs. Ethari’s heart dropped and he looked over at Runaan, whose face had dropped. He took off running towards the healing tent while Ethari returned Tiadrin’s embrace, still worried for Lain, he was more used to Tiadrin’s sometimes dramatic way of expressing herself, and didn’t immediately assumer the worst. He did move them towards the huts though, eager to see how his new friend fared for himself.   
“How is he?”  
Tiadrin sniffed, “They said he’s gonna be ok, but I’ve been so worried, he hasn’t woken up yet, and it was all my fault, and then I thought about leaving you two alone out there and thought for sure you had gotten yourself killed and Runaan was going to have to drag your carcass home,”  
Ethari pulled her back in, if only to stop her talking, and tried to gauge how he felt about being presumed to die.   
“Well, good news is we’re all alive. Better news is so is the flower.” He turned to look at the flower. “Speaking of, we need to turn this in, quickly. Also I think you scared the life out of Runaan with your dramatics. I’m pretty sure he thinks Lain is dead. How much sleep did you get last night?”  
Tiadrin sniffed and wiped her eyes. “Not much,” she shrugged. The pair headed towards the healing huts.  
“I could kill you!” Runaan hissed at Tiadrin as they made their appearance. He was standing tensely beside Lain’s bed, having satisfied himself that he was still alive. “I thought he had died!”  
Tiadrin bit her lip, “I’m sorry. I’m a bit of a wreck right now, with the stress of worrying about Lain, and then it was so good to see you guys, my emotions are just all over the place.” She sank down into the chair by Lain’s bed. Runaan seemed slightly mollified by her apology, and apparent exhaustion and returned his attention to Lain.   
Solana came through just then and immediately approached.   
“You cannot all be here. Lain needs his rest if he is going to recover!” She said  
“He is resting. We haven’t woken him up,” Runaan argued.   
Solana frowned, “Your presence is disruptive. I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”  
“But-“  
“Now.” There was no argument in her tone, so the three of them trailed outside.   
“We need to turn in this plant anyway.” Ethari suggested.   
They wordlessly head towards the head instructors house. Dirue appeared at their side about half way there. She smiled at each of them, accompanying them silently to the dwelling.   
A knock on the door and the imposing form of Instructor Tanyl appears in the doorway. They take in the appearance of the three travellers and instructor Dirue.  
“I had heard you had run into some troubles on your mission,” They said, eyeing the flower. “Impressive that you still managed to return the plant alive.”  
Ethari nodded and held the plant out to Tanyl. Tanyl accepted the plant and then stood back, gesturing them all to come in.  
“It is custom to have the first returned team in for tea to celebrate.”  
Tiadrin guffawed, Runaan’s eyebrows shot up.  
“F-first?” Ethari queried. Surely they couldn’t be serious?  
“Indeed. First successful return,” they amended.   
Ethari, Tiadrin and Runaan stared at each other in disbelief, slow smiles gradually building on their faces until they were grinning. Tiadrin let out a small squeal and pulled the other two in for a group hug, bouncing up and down as she did so. The two instructors looked on in amusement. The three broke apart and returned to facing their instructors.   
“Thank you Instructor Tanyl, but I would ask one small favour,” Ethari said, feeling his teammates turn incredulous eyes on him.   
“Yes Ethari?”  
“As you know, one of our teammates was gravely injured on the mission. I would ask that we postpone the tea until he is able to join us.”  
A genuine smile stretched on Tanyl’s face. “That is a splendid idea. It would be my honour to host you all when he is recovered. Until then” his gaze turned to Dirue, “Would you provide me with a report?”  
Dirue nodded and followed Tanyl into the house, leaving Ethari, Tiadrin and Runaan on the porch staring at each other in disbelief.  
“Ethari,” Runaan eventually said, “That was… thank you.”   
Ethari smiled at him. “It didn’t feel right to celebrate without him. In the meantime,” he turned to Tiadrin, “Runaan had some interesting ideas about your sword. Do you mind if I take a few weeks with it?”  
Tiadrin lit up and darted off to get it, Ethari and Runaan following along a bit more slowly. Runaan looked over at Ethari, an uncertain frown on his face.   
“You’re going to do it?” He asked.   
“I’m going to try! I think it could be really good if I can pull it off.”  
Runaan grinned. “Can I watch?”  
Ethari shrugged, a little embarrassed now. “Its not very exciting to watch but sure? If you like?”  
Runaan shrugged. “Schools out, Trials are done. What else am I going to do for the next few weeks?”  
Train, hang out with friends, help Lain recuperate. Ethari could think of a hundred things more interesting to do than watch him hammer some metal into different shapes. He didn’t say any of that though.  
“I have to do a bit of research and some final design work first, but yeah, sure.”  
Tiadrin came back with her sword, handing it over to Ethari with a huge grin on her face.   
Ethari grabbed the sword and yawned, all of a sudden exhausted.   
“I’ll get started on this tomorrow I think.”  
Tiadrin’s enthusiasm didn’t dim in the slightest. She nodded enthusiastically.   
“Yes, sleep. Sleep is good. We should all sleep.”  
Ethari frowned at her. “You’ve kicked into over-tired hyperactivity haven’t you.”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Tiadrin sang as she skipped away. Ethari shook his head smiling. She would crash soon and crash hard. Runaan’s voice stopped him from returning to his own home. He was also looking at Tiadrin a strange look of amazement and confusion on his face.   
“I… have never met anyone quite like your friend.” He said.  
Ethari nodded. “She’s one in a million.”  
“Indeed.”

***

Tiadrin crept into the healing hut after Runaan and Ethari had retired to their homes. Sure she was exhausted, and she could feel her energy dropping by the second, but she wasn’t going to get any more sleep at home. She crept into the room they had Lain in and drew the chair beside his bedside, leaning her head on folded arms on the side of his bed as she curled the rest of herself into the chair.   
It was in this position healer Solana found her about an hour later - fast asleep and holding onto one of Lian’s hands. Shaking her head, Solana brought a blanket, gently wrapping it around her shoulders. The nights were cool and Tiadrin was sure to be stiff enough in the morning after sleeping in this position.


	10. Chapter 10

“Working shirtless again I see. You know, attractive as you are, I’m afraid my heart belongs to someone else!” Tiadrin swooned dramatically as she sauntered into the workshop and helped herself to a drink of water. She poured one out for Ethari too, who turned from the forge to accept it.   
“Thanks,” he said gratefully, downing the glass quickly and wiping some of the sweat from his brow. Rehydrated, he grinned at his friend and flexed his pecs, wiggling his eyebrows.  
“You mean these babies don’t do anything for you?”   
Tiadrin laughed and grabbed the towel from the hook where he kept it, flinging it into his face.   
“Save it for someone who cares you hot piece of ass.”  
Ethari wiped his face, laughing as Tiadrin tried to take a peek at his sketchbook, laying open on her new sword design. He quickly slid it out of her reach.   
“No fair!” She pouted.  
“I told you, you get to see it when it’s done.”  
Tiadrin grumbled but didn’t argue. “How is it coming?” She asked instead.  
Ethari shrugged “I mean it should be good when it’s done. It’s kind of ugly looking at the moment.   
Tiadrin shot a worried glance towards the hilt of her sword as Ethari leaned back against the counter.   
“I dropped by your house a few times, but you haven’t been there.” He said, conversationally.   
Tiadrin blushed, “Yeah I’ve been spending a lot of time in the healing huts.”  
Ethari said nothing, just raising his eyebrows, waiting for more. Tiadrin sighed.   
“Damn it Ethari I really like him. Like, more than I expected to. It’s kind of scary.” Her voice had dropped into a whisper.   
“Why?” Ethari asked.   
Tiadrin shot him a look of disbelief. “Because what if he doesn’t like me back?” She asked as if it was obvious.  
Ethari frowned, thinking back to their mission, how Lain had followed her everywhere, how he had risked his life saving hers, how he had watched her. “I mean I don’t think that’s likely, but if it’s true then he’s an idiot.”  
Tiadrin smiled softly, staring off into space. “Oh he’s an idiot all right.” The fond smile on her face belied the words.   
“How is he doing?” Ethari asked.   
“Oh he’s being stubborn, insisting he’s absolutely fine and doesn’t need to be there despite barely being able to walk down the hall unassisted.” Tiadrin huffed in frustration. “Solana has told him three more days and he is begging me to bust him out.” She blushed, tucking her hair behind her ear. “I’m not going to do it of course, he still needs more recovery time, but dang, the boy can be persuasive!”  
Ethari laughed. “You can be pretty persuasive when you want to be.”  
“Especially with a sword in my hand!” Tiadrin grinned at him.   
“Oh yes especially then!”  
They fell into comfortable silence for a moment.   
“It wasn’t so bad was it?” Tiadrin eventually asked, “Being grouped with Lain and Runaan?”  
Ethari smiled, thinking back to his panic when he had found out about the grouping. He had thought it would be much more embarrassing than it was, but aside from getting flung around like a doll by a giant sand monster he had actually dealt with the trial fairly well.  
“I thought I would stick my foot in it much more often than I actually did.” Ethari said thoughtfully.   
Tiadrin grinned at him, “And what happened between you and Runaan while Lain and I were away?” She asked suggestively.   
“I think we became.. friends,” Ethari said, thinking about Runaan opening up to him, their conversation that lasted well into the wee hours of the morning. The dance back into the silver grove.   
Tiadrin raised her eyebrows, “Just friends?” She prodded.   
Ethari smiled indulgently. “Yeah, what else would there be. He is Runaan. I’m just me.”   
“I mean if Lain is an idiot for not liking me then Runaan is most certainly an idiot for not liking you!”  
“Runaan’s not an idiot.”   
“So he likes you then?”  
“No, he’s just not an idiot.”  
Tiadrin came right up to Ethari and planted her palms on both of his cheeks. Ethari looked down at her in surprise.   
“Ethari. Get this through your thick skull. You are worthy of love, and any man would be a fool not to love you.”  
Ethari smiled softly down at his best friend, pulling her in for a hug. She returned the tight embrace for a moment before wriggling around to try and catch another glimpse of his sketchbook. He promptly lifted her up and carried her to the door.   
“Time for you to go now missy, how am I supposed to get any work done with you showering me with compliments?”  
Tiadrin huffed but willingly started moving away. At the door they noticed Runaan down by the pond, looking up in their direction. They both smiled and waved. Runaan stiffened but waved back, before turning and darting towards the training fields.   
Tiadrin let out a huff of laughter. “I mean he’s a weird dude, but I can see the appeal.”  
“Stop,” Ethari said, gently nudging her.   
“Love you,” she said, moving towards the healing huts.   
“Love you too.” Ethari called back before moving back towards the forge.

***

Tiadrin stood up and stretched. Lain had just drifted off to sleep after telling her a story about his childhood. She tried to imagine him as a rambunctious child and smiled at the image it brought to mind.   
“Uh Tiadrin?”   
She whirled to see Runaan hovering in the doorway, looking nervous. It wasn’t unusual to see him here, he visited with Lain daily, but he had already visited today, and it was unusual to see him twice.   
“Hey Runaan.”  
He smiled. Or tried to. From what Tiadrin could tell. At the very least his cheek twitched.  
“Can I ask you a question?”  
“Yeah buddy, what’s up?”  
He seemed to hesitate, taking a deep breath and opening his mouth before closing it. Tiadrin watched him, puzzling over his actions.   
“Do you need something?”  
“Uh, no.”  
“Do you want a minute with Lain? I was about to get dinner anyway.”  
Runaan shook his head, “No, its… It’s about Ethari.”  
Tiadrin perked up.  
“Is he… are you…” he couldn’t seem to get the words out, and a blush was forming on his cheeks. He sighed helplessly, gesturing with his hands as though Tiadrin should be able to pick up on what he was saying.   
Tiadrin frowned for a moment before putting the dots together.   
“Wait, me and Ethari?” She laughed, “Oh dear, no, I’m most definitely not his type.”  
“Ok.”   
It was hard to read Runaan’s expressions, but Tiadrin thought he looked a little pleased at the news.   
“You two are… close though?”  
Tiadrin smiled, “Yeah he’s been my best friend for a long time now.”  
“He seems a good friend to have.”  
“A better boyfriend I’d wager.” She said with a grin and a wink. Someone had to egg this guy on.   
Runaan stiffened and then nodded formally.   
“Right, well I won’t keep you from your dinner.”  
“You’re welcome to join if you like.”  
“Thank you, no. I have uh, a previous engagement.”   
Runaan disappeared through the door and Tiadrin watched him go with a smile. Ethari was right then. Runaan wasn’t an idiot.

***

Ethari stoked the flames, making sure they were rising nice and high. He wiped the sweat from his brow and put the bucket into the hottest part of the flame. He held it there a moment before withdrawing it, giving it a little swirl and then re-entering it in. He repeated this several times until the metal within was pure liquid and the bucket was glowing red hot. Retreating from the heat, he hurried over to the mold, pouring the liquified metal in, watching with no small amount of satisfaction as it smoothly ran between the various elements that he had crafted the mold to fit. He heard the door swing open and slam shut, but he dared not remove his gaze from the mold - he had a very strict amount of this metal, and he couldn’t afford to lose a single drop. Finishing the pour he grabbed the other half of the mold, pressing it together and strapping it in place to hold the metal while it cooled. He dropped his tools and looked up for the first time, seeing Runaan standing at the door, eyes wide, cheeks red.   
“Oh hey Runaan,” Ethari grinned and wiped some more sweat off his brow, missing the way Runaan’s eyes were glued to him. He grabbed a towel from the rack on the wall, “I thought you were hanging out with Lain today.”  
Runaan blinked and nodded stiltingly, not saying a word. Ethari regarded him carefully, tilting his head.   
“You ok?”  
More blinks and nods. Ethari frowned, confused, but turned to head to the back of the shop.   
“Ok well give me a minute, I’ll grab my shirt and be right back.”  
Not sure what was eating at Runaan, Ethari ducked into his living area. He quickly towelled off the rest of the sweat and pulled his shirt over his head before heading back out to the main part of the workshop. Runaan hadn’t moved and was looking at him with something akin to disappointment as he took in the top Ethari was wearing. Ethari tugged at the hem, unsure, and Runaan’s eyes lifted to his.  
“Uh, they’re letting Lain go home today.” He blurted.  
“Oh that’s great news!”   
Runaan nodded distractedly, still eyeing Ethari’s shirt. Ethari thought he noted a hint of distaste. Maybe Runaan didn’t like purple? Either way Ethari tried to shrug it off as he turned to make sure the safety was in place for the furnace.  
“Shall we go welcome him back to the real world?” He said once it was done.  
“I think he’d like that.” Runaan agreed. 

Lain had been awake for the last several days, and insisting that he was fine, however the healers had wanted to keep him in for observation a few extra days. Tiadrin had made herself a nuisance, but healer Solana had developed a soft spot for her, and let her hang around. That left little room for Runaan and Ethari to visit, but they had popped by when they could and Lain had bemoaned his ‘imprisonment’, trying to convince them to break him out. The three of them were more than happy to leave him in the care of the healers however, as even yesterday he had still looked quite pale.   
They got to the healers tent just as Lain was getting out, half listening to a lecture from Solana.  
“No strenuous activities for at least another two weeks!” She called out as he walked away. “Three would be better.” She muttered, shaking her head and returning to within the healing huts.   
“Runaan! Ethari!” Lain called out, embracing each of them by turn. “It’s so good to see your faces in the light of the sun! I was going crazy in there! I swear I would have broken out days ago if Rin hadn’t kept me entertained with stories of the dragon guard!”  
At the nickname Ethari shot a questioning glance at Tiadrin, who blushed but shot him a don’t even start look. She was following just behind Lain, ready to dart in and assist if needed, but Lain was walking around as if he’d never been hit.   
“Whats this?” Runaan pointed to a new braid on the right side of his face.  
“Oh you like it?” Lain reached up to hold the new braid out. “Rin gave it to me while I was convalescing.” He said dramatically, tilting his head to show off the braid.  
“Rin?” Ethari couldn’t help but ask. There was murder growing in Tiadrin’s eyes as he said the nickname and Ethari quickly bit his tongue. “Right, Tiadrin. Sorry.” His smile widened though at the obvious affection between the two. A nickname - especially for Tiadrin - was no small thing. He glanced over at Runaan but he hadn’t seemed to notice.   
“It’s good to see you out and about.” Runaan said, clasping Lain on the arm.  
“Its good to be out and about! I was going crazy cooped up in there!” Lain stretched and let his gaze wander around the village. He breathed in deeply and smiled.  
“The healer said there was some poison on the talon that got you,” Tiadrin reminded him. She turned to the others, “Thats why he took it so hard. That and he lost a lot of blood on the ride back.”  
Lain grabbed her hand at this, noticing her curling into herself.  
“They also said you got me to them in the nick of time.” He said softly. “If it wasn’t for you I probably wouldn’t have made it.”  
Tiadrin bit her lip and nodded. Lain looked up and grinned.   
“This calls for celebration!”  
“Aren’t you supposed to be taking it easy?” Ethari questioned. “We all heard Solana.”  
Lain waved his concern away. “Pssshhaw, I will be taking it easy. We can go to the meadow, have a campfire, do some dancing. nothing strenuous about it.”  
Tiadrin looked up at Lain eagerly. Runaan looked across at Ethari and raised his eyebrow in question. Ethari supposed Lain couldn’t get in too much trouble with the three of them there to look out for him, plus there was a metal deposit not too far away that he could drop by to get some extra materials. He had a new idea for a dagger that he wanted to get started on right away. He realised after a moment that the other three were looking at him, as if waiting for his answer. He grinned easily.   
“Yeah ok, sounds fun!”


	11. Chapter 11

“Truth or dare!” Tiadrin challenged Runaan. The four of them had had their tea with the instructors this morning and were out in the meadow for their celebratory bonfire. It was still early in the day so they were just relaxing and taking in the beautiful afternoon.   
Runaan rolled his eyes but nevertheless replied. “Dare.” He said.   
“Argh!” Tiadrin cried out in frustration, “Why do you never pick truth! I want to KNOW things!”  
Ethari chuckled at his friend. Runaan just raised an eyebrow and Lain was staring at her, a dreamy expression on his face as he played with the braid she had given him. Tiadrin slumped back in defeat.  
“I don’t even know what to dare him to do, it’s not like he’s scared of anything.” She muttered.   
“Oh, I know!” Lain perked up and turned to face Runaan, grinning.   
“I dare you to tell us about your first kiss.”  
Tiadrin sat back up. “Ooooh good thinking!”  
Runaan glared darkly. “That’s not a dare.”  
Lain smiled back smugly. Ethari tried not to look too interested in the answer.  
Runaan sighed. “Fine. It was a kid named… I think Miller. Fourth grade. Very forgettable.” He darted a quick glance at Ethari, but returned his attention quickly to the pair grilling him.   
“Oh, what was Miller like?” Tiadrin turned to Lain, “Do we know a Miller?” She turned back to Runaan, “You’re not lying are you?”  
Runaan just crossed his arms. “That’s all you get. Lain’s turn.”  
Lain grinned lazily. “I’m pretty sure Miller’s family moved to the clan by the west sea.”   
“That’s not what I meant.” Runaan growled.   
“Do you miss him?” Tiadrin asked.  
‘What? no. I barely remember. We were kids.” Runaan sighed, “Can we please move on?”  
“Fine. Lain? Truth or dare?”  
“Dare.”  
Tiadrin sat and thought a moment. “Ok, I dare you to go get me a melodaisy.”  
Ethari and Runaan raised their eyebrows.   
“That’s it?” Runaan asked.  
Tiadrin shrugged. “That’s my favourite flower.” Lain got up and loped away. Tiadrin turned back to the other two and hissed “Plus he’s still recovering remember. I can’t exactly dare him to do a triple flip over a lake of snapping toads now can I?”  
“He’d do it.” Runaan said, shrugging.   
“I know he would which is why I told him to get me a flower.”  
“The only reason you told him to get you a flower?” Ethari chimed in with a grin. Tiadrin blushed but did not back down.  
“Maybe not but what of it?”  
“Why didn’t you just dare him to kiss you?”  
Tiadrin turned bright red and Ethari felt a little bad.   
“Maybe I will,” she said.   
“He’d do it.” Runaan said again.   
Tiadrin spun to him. “What?”  
Runaan shrugged. “He really likes you. I’ve never seen him like this with anyone.”   
“Like what?”  
“Like I don’t know, like this,” Runaan gestured helplessly in the direction Lain had gone.   
Tiadrin stared at him with wide eyes, as if unsure how to take this information. Runaan frowned and stood up.   
“I’m tired of this game, I’m going to get some firewood.”  
“Need a hand?” Ethari offered.  
Runaan shook his head. “Thanks, I’m ok.”  
He walked off into the forest and Tiadrin turned her wide eyes to Ethari.   
“Do you think he’s right?” There was a charming blush on her cheek and Ethari smiled.  
“He knows Lain the best. It’s very possible.”  
Tiadrin smiled in the direction Lain had gone. 

***

“That’s not flirting dude.”  
“What are you talking about? I walked next to him the whole way here! I sat next to him in that stupid truth or dare game. What else do you want from me?”  
Lain shook his head, almost in defeat. “How are you so dense about this? You have to show affection not just respect or friendliness.”  
Runaan frowned. “How do you do that?”  
“Well for starters, when he offers to help you with the firewood, you let him.”  
Runaan’s frown deepened, “But I didn’t need help with the firewood.”  
“Its not about the firewood” Lain took a deep breath. “It’s about spending time together. Getting to know each other. You like this guy yes?”  
Runaan bit his lip and nodded.   
“Well you do little things. Compliment him, not just his work, but him. Spend a lot of time together. Find out his favourite colour and wear it.”  
“Is that why you are wearing your only green tunic for the third time this week?”  
Lain grinned, “Now you’re getting it.”  
“You need to get some more clothes. You are going to repulse her with your stench.”  
Lain sniffed at his tunic and pulled a face. “You might be right about that. Can we stop by the creek on the way back?”  
“I don’t think the creeks going to be much help at this point. Plus, you haven’t even found this flower yet.”  
Lain turned and surveyed the field. There was no music coming from any of the flowers. He stooped down and plucked one from a group.   
“There, got the flower, you’ve got your firewood, let’s get back!”  
“I don’t think that’s a-”  
“I know, but they’re not singing at the moment so I can’t tell. It’s pretty enough right?”  
Runaan eyed the yellow petals with small pink fluffy balls coming off stems in the middle. “It looks lovely. I’m sure she’ll love it.”  
Lain grinned and his expression went dreamy. Runaan shook his head and started leading the way back to the others. 

***

After a quick freshening up at the creek, Lain and Runaan made it back to the others in short order. Tiadrin and Ethari rose when they saw them approaching. Lain bowed low, presenting the flower to Tiadrin, who laughed. Lain looked up.  
“What is it?”   
“That’s not a melodaisy.” Tiadrin giggled.   
Lain looked at the flower a little helplessly. “None of them were singing, I couldn’t tell. What is it?”  
“Take a sniff,” Tiadrin suggested.   
Lain cautiously sniffed the flower, which exploded a cloud of gas into his face.   
Tiadrin and Ethari laughed and even Runaan was wearing a grin as Lain gagged and coughed at the stench of the flower. So much for freshening up.   
“Eugh. Why is that even a thing?” He threw the flower away.  
“I don’t know, but that was better than actually getting a melodaisy!” Tiadrin wiped away a tear of laughter and reached up to Lain’s shoulder.  
“You made a friend though,” she grabbed the adoraburr who purred and chirped, bouncing in her hand.   
Lain raised an eyebrow at the small creature but couldn’t help but smile as Tiadrin cooed and petted it.   
Ethari turned to help Runaan finish building the bonfire, leaning back in satisfaction when it lit, flames dancing and letting sparks fly high into the sky.   
“Full moon tonight.” Runaan mentioned, staring at the sparks as they floated upwards.  
“You know what that means,” Lain came up behind them, swinging an arm each around Runaan and Ethari, who glanced at him questioningly.   
“Dancing!” Lain let out a howl up to the moon, rising in the dark sky and started dancing around the fire, grabbing Tiadrin’s hands as he passed her and drawing her into the dance. They laughed and twirled going the full circle around the fire. Tiadrin grabbed Ethari’s hand on their next pass. Unwilling to be drawn in alone, Ethari reached out and grabbed Runaan’s hand, dragging him into the dance as well. The four of them danced and sang, swayed and twirled as the flames danced with them, reaching into the sky. 

About an hour later the four collapsed into a laughing heap, having exhausted themselves in the dance.   
“I’m starving!” Tiadrin exclaimed, rummaging through her pack to see if they had brought any food.   
“Me too!” Lain agreed. Tiadrin pulled out a handful of nuts. She and Lain looked disappointed to say the least. “Did we not think to bring anything?” Lain looked around at the others. Ethari shrugged and Runaan just raised his eyebrows. Lain threw a stick at Runaan. “Go catch us some dinner.”  
Runaan frowned. “Why me?”  
Lain flopped back dramatically. “I’m still recovering. That’s why.”  
“Also, you are the only one who brought a weapon.” Tiadrin chimed in with an impish grin on her face.   
“Uh, I actually brought one too.” Ethari mentioned.   
“So go together then. More chance of a good meal that way!” Lain sat up and made big eyes at Runaan who flushed and looked away. He glanced over at Ethari who was grinning, a little bashful.  
“I’d probably just mess things up, but if you need a hand I’m happy to help?” He said, his expression open yet hesitant.   
Runaan glanced over at Lain one more time. Lain gestured encouragingly. Nodding towards Ethari Runaan stood.   
“Let’s go then.”  
Ethari stood up quickly and fumbled with the small bow he had brought. He quickly fell into line behind Runaan, waving to the other two who grinned conspiratorially as they waved back. Ethari felt a moment of unease before turning and following Runaan into the forest. 

The pair trekked silently through the woods, coming to the nearby stream. They paused for a moment on the bank.   
“This is a good spot.” Runaan whispered. Ethari glanced around, not seeing any game. Runaan put a hand on his shoulder and pointed to the water. “Look.”  
Ethari watched for a moment and sure enough he could soon see swarms of bioluminescent fish swimming through the stream.   
“Oh they’re beautiful!” He breathed, kneeling down to get a better look.   
“Great taste too!” Runaan said, already notching an arrow. Ethari quickly backed out of the way and watched as Runaan speared three fish in a single shot, sending the others scattering throughout the water. Runaan glanced at Ethari before wading into the stream to collect his catch.   
“Good shot!” Ethari said when he returned. Runaan nodded toward him.   
“Your turn.”  
“Oh, uh, I mean sure.” Ethari grabbed his bow and notched his own arrow, taking aim at the school of fish that was slowly regathering.  
“You normally shoot like that?” Runaan asked.   
Ethari’s gaze shot up to him. “Like what?” His bow drooped toward the ground.   
Runaan had a gentle smile on his face. He pushed off of the tree he had been leaning against and approached until he was standing behind Ethari.   
“Take your aim.”   
“What are you doing?” Ethari asked, every sense suddenly on alert and very aware of the body standing so close behind him.  
“I’m helping. Take your aim.” Runaan’s voice was patient and Ethari tried to relax, pulling his bow back up and aiming towards the fish once more. He waited for Runaan’s next instruction, and nearly jumped when he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, pushing down gently.  
“Your shoulders are up around your ears. You need to relax them.” Runaan chuckled.   
Easier said than done at the moment. Every one of Ethari’s senses was on high alert. Still, Ethari took a deep breath and managed to lower his shoulders. The gentle pressure of Runaan’s hands remained.   
“Take a wider stance. You’ll be better balanced.” One of Runaan’s feet nudged one of Ethari’s until he was standing with his feet about shoulder width apart.   
“Good, now, steady with this hand.” One of Runaan’s hands came off his shoulders as one arm came out to steady Ethari’s bow hand.   
“Pull back.”   
Ethari pulled the arrow back.  
“Both eyes open, watch your target. See how they are moving.”   
The glowing fish came back into focus. And Ethari watched for a moment as they darted through the water.  
“Breathe out and release.”   
Ethari released the arrow and watched as it speared two fish. He turned to Runaan, an exhilarated grin on his face to see a matching one on Runaan’s. He was caught in Runaan’s gaze for a moment. Was it just the moonlight or was one of Runaan’s eyes slightly darker than the other? Ethari shook himself a little and took a step back. He turned to wade into the stream to collect his catch.  
“We better catch at least three more, Lain is likely to eat half of what we’ve caught by himself.” Runaan commented, staring at their small pile of fish as Ethari made his way back to shore.   
“Probably a good plan. Tiadrin’s an eater as well.” Ethari grinned, “I’m also pretty hungry.”  
Runaan smiled wryly, “Me too.”  
They both took up their bows once more.


	12. Chapter 12

The meal was enjoyed with much gusto and many laughs. Ethari glanced around at his friends, new and old, and felt his heart swell in gratefulness. Who knew just three weeks ago that they’d end up here. Lain was in the middle of a story about one of his cousins when Tiadrin shushed him.   
“Shhh! Shh! Shh!”   
Everyone was instantly on high alert, Runaan’s hand reaching for the dagger he kept strapped to his thigh.  
“Listen!” Tiadrin closed her eyes. The other three remained quiet and still for a moment before they picked up on what Tiadrin had heard. A soft melody was sounding from a distance. It seemed to build and get closer. Ethari smiled at the pretty melody.  
“That’s a melodaisy. Isn’t it beautiful?” She said, a content smile on her face. Lain, who had been watching her closely, stood up, pulling her with him.   
“Well then we must dance!”   
Tiadrin went willingly and soon the pair were swaying slowly together under the stars beside the dying embers of the fire to the soft sound of the music drifting through the night.  
“You ever get the feeling maybe they wanted to come out here alone?” Ethari joked to Runaan.  
“Hmm” Runaan chuckled, watching them thoughtfully for a moment before extending a hand towards Ethari, a question in his gaze. Heart pounding, Ethari took the offered hand, and Runaan pulled him to his feet, drawing him close into a slow, swirling, swaying dance.   
Like when Runaan had helped him with his archery earlier that afternoon, Ethari’s heart was pounding a million miles an hour at the closeness that they were sharing. What did this all mean? First the archery lesson, now the dance? Was this Runaan’s way of telling him he liked Ethari? Was that even possible? What reason could he possibly have for doing so? He thought back to Runaan’s behaviour since their trial but couldn’t really pinpoint any real change in behaviour. Did that mean he’d always liked him or was he reading too much into this? There was, after all, no one else to dance with at this particular moment in time.   
The pair spun around the fire, but Ethari’s thoughts were spinning much faster. He leaned slightly back to look at Runaan, sure the confusion was evident in his face. Runaan smiled gently at him.   
“You’re thinking too much.” He said softly. Ethari softened.   
He was right. Runaan’s arms were around him. Around HIM! He decided to relax and go with it. Whatever Runaan’s feelings may be, they were there in this moment, in this dance, and Ethari determined to enjoy every sensation. There was a cool breeze on the evening wind, but Ethari didn’t feel any of it, instead he felt a warmth inside him that sparked hotter every time his gaze met Runaan’s, every time they swirled apart and back together. Every time their hands met, or their fingers entwined. The sounds of the forest faded out, the other two disappeared from his focus and for a while it was just the two of them dancing in the forest, the music from the melodaisies swelling along with the warmth in his heart.   
Ethari closed his eyes and tried to commit this moment to memory. He knew this was a night he would not soon forget. Almost without thinking he leaned his head against Runaan’s shoulder, Runaan’s arm squeezing him gently closer. Ethari thought if it was possible to die from contentedness he might just be ready to go. 

Ethari woke up the next morning to a tickling sensation on the back of his neck. He tried to roll over but ran into a solid, warm presence at his back. He froze, turning his head to see Runaan, fast asleep on his side very, very close to him. It was his breath on the back of Ethari’s neck that had woken him. Slowly, carefully, so as not to wake Runaan, Ethari shifted and rolled over, staring at the other elf in wonder. Despite his movement Runaan slept on, as deep a sleeper as ever. Ethari held back on the urge to brush some of the hair out of his face. Despite yesterday and last night, he still wasn’t sure what this was, if it meant the same thing to Runaan as it did to him.   
Suddenly unable to stay in that close embrace with the vagueness of what they may be, Ethari got up looking around the campsite. He noted Tiadrin and Lain across the fire, very clearly cuddling as they slept. There didn’t seem to be any vagueness or doubt about the pair of them, and Ethari felt an unexpected pang of jealousy.   
Clearing his throat, Ethari began gathering things to try and make a breakfast for the group. He looked at the supplies they bought and chuckled. They had planned to head back into the village last night, but must have fallen asleep shortly after they finished dancing. he glanced over at his bow. He could return to the creek and have breakfast ready by the time the rest of them woke up. It would also have the added bonus of distracting him from the swirling questions churning around in his mind.   
Decision made, Ethari grabbed his bow and headed back towards the creek

Runaan woke and stretched, sitting up and glancing around the camp. Tiadrin and Lain were predictably wrapped around each other, but Ethari wasn’t anywhere in sight. Runaan bit his lip, wondering if he had maybe overstepped a boundary snuggling in close as he had last night. It had been cold and he hadn’t been able to sleep until he got closer to Ethari. But now Ethari was gone. Maybe Runaan had upset him. He got up and looked around, hoping to see the other elf but he couldn’t see him any where. He started to get worried and made a perimeter, but there was still no sign.   
Heart pounding and wanting to know what had happened to Ethari, Runaan shook Tiadrin and Lain awake. They squinted up at him.   
“What is it.”  
“Did you guys see Ethari leave?”  
“What? No.” Tiadrin rubbed her eyes and looked around. “You sure he didn’t just pop off to answer natures call?”  
Runaan shifted nervously. “No, I-”  
“Ok well I have to!” Tiadrin shot up and disappeared into the forest.   
Lain stretched and sat up.   
“Dude! Great work last night!” He said, wagging his eyebrows suggestively. Runaan slumped a little.   
“I don’t know. I don’t think he feels the same way.” He muttered, glancing around the otherwise empty campsite.   
“Are you sure?” Lain asked. “He seemed to be enjoying the dance. Couldn’t tear his eyes from you.”  
Runaan shrugged helplessly.   
“Did you guys talk at all?”  
“No.”  
“So he doesn’t know how you feel?” Lain prodded gently.  
“I’m pretty sure that he does. I didn’t exactly hide it.” Runaan said, colour rising in his cheeks.   
“Runaan.” Lain took a deep breath. “You know how undiscerning us dudes can be. We need it spelled out. I would assume Ethari is the same?”  
Runaan looked at him in horror. “What, am I supposed to just say it? Hello Ethari I can’t stop thinking about you, I think you’re super neat and sweet and handsome and I really just want to kiss you right now!” Runaan buried his face in his hands.   
“That sounded pretty good to me,” Lain said, an encouraging smile on his face. “I bet he won’t be able to resist.”  
Tiadrin returned from her walk and Runaan shot a look at Lain that indicated that the conversation was over. Lain wisely turned his attention to his stomach.   
“Any idea what’s for breakfast?”

Ethari stood stock still in the forest just out of sight, wondering if his ears had been playing tricks on him. He glanced down at the string of fish in his hand, wondering if he could act normal after what he had just overheard Runaan saying. He felt lighter than he could ever remember feeling. Runaan felt the same! For some unknown reason Runaan liked him! What happened next Ethari had no idea, but at this very moment he felt he could take on the world! Should he go in there and just kiss him? No, Runaan was too reserved for that. It would probably embarrass him or backfire in some way. Ethari had to take it slow, at Runaan’s pace. Something was obviously holding him back. That’s ok. Ethari was patient. He could work at Runaan’s pace.   
Taking a few deep breaths and trying to quell his elated grin, he started moving again, maybe making more noise than was strictly necessary.   
“Oh hey, you guys are awake,” he said, unable to completely suppress his grin as he swung the fish down by the fire. He turned quickly away from them so they wouldn’t pick up on it.   
“You must have been up early,” Tiadrin said.   
Runaan came up beside him and wordlessly started cleaning the fish and prepping them for eating. Ethari smiled his thanks, and Runaan returned a soft smile before looking quickly back down at his fish. Ethari’s smile grew.   
“Hello?” Tiadrin called, also coming up beside him.   
Crap! Act normal!  
“Oh yeah, I was up about an hour ago.” Ethari shrugged as Tiadrin raised a questioning eyebrow.   
“That’s not a bad haul for an hour.” Lain commented, also approaching and thankfully pulling Tiadrin’s assessing eyes away from Ethari for the moment. They started re-building the fire while Runaan and Ethari finished cleaning the fish.  
Breakfast was a quiet affair, and the four of them returned to the village shortly after. Ethari took one last look at the meadow where they had made their camp, trying to memorise the look and feel of the place. After this trip, this may just be his new favourite place on earth.


	13. Chapter 13

“So it’s official then?”  
Tiadrin’s eyes closed and a blissful smile spread across her face as she nodded. She leaned forward over the counter in Ethari’s workshop, chin in her hands and grinned at her friend.  
“And with you? You and Runaan looked mighty blushy on the way back.”  
Ethari smiled and shrugged, a warm feeling spreading from his chest as he thought about what he had overheard early that morning. “I think there maybe might be something there.”  
Her eyes lit up and she nearly launched herself at him. “I told you he’d be an idiot not to love you!”  
He chuckled. “That you did.”  
A knock on the door interrupted and they turned to see Lain smiling sheepishly in the doorway.  
“Hey guys, I was just looking for…” his voice trailed off as his eyes met Tiadrin’s. She moved over to him, reaching out to hold his hand, entwining his fingers with her own.  
“I was just telling Ethari the news.”  
Lain brightened. “And I just told Runaan.”  
Tiadrin winced, “How’d he take it?”  
Lain shrugged and grinned, “Oh you know, he didn’t say much but he wished us well.”  
Ethari watched for a moment as his two friends simply smiled at each other, seeming to forget the rest of the world existed. He thought back to dancing with Runaan and smiled.  
Still, he had work to do, and this could get embarrassing.  
“Ahem,” he cleared his throat loudly and they both jumped, turning to look at him with red cheeks.  
“I’m sorry Ethari,” Tiadrin said, a pained look on her face.  
Ethari laughed, knowing she wasn’t being exclusionary on purpose. “I’m happy for you two, seriously. But if you want to be alone for a while, by all means.” He made a shooing gesture out the door. The newly official couple escaped with sheepish grins. Ethari turned back to Tiadrin’s sword, intending to do some work on that for a while, but a new idea came to him and he reached for his sketchbook instead. 

***

Life settled into a comfortable rhythm for the next few weeks. Tiadrin, Lain, and Runaan all attended their assassin training, Ethari worked on his weapons, and often other trinkets and even jewellery. He studied enchantments and started experimenting on how to weave them into the weapons to make them stronger. He had even started a small stall at the monthly markets to sell some of his wares.  
When they weren’t training with the assassins guild, Tiadrin, Lain and Runaan were regularly hanging out with Ethari in his workshop. They spend long hours arguing and planning and laughing and all grew very close and fiercely protective of each other. Runaan would often linger after the other two had left, sometimes for several hours, asking questions about Ethari’s work, his family, the process of what he was doing. Sometimes sitting silently and just watching him work. Ethari never brought up the conversation he had overheard in the forest. He didn’t feel the need to. He would however sometimes be sure to be caught working with no shirt on days that Runaan stopped by alone, taking great satisfaction at Runaan’s reaction.  
Ethari smiled to himself as he bent over a dagger he had been working on, engraving runes into it and softly singing the enchantments that would give it a never-dulling edge.  
The bell over his door tinkered and he threw a towel over his work, turning to see who it was. He slumped a little when Tiadrin waltzed over, wearing a knowing smirk.  
“It’s ok its just me.”  
Ethari smiled and got up to hug his friend.  
“Oh but I have something for you!” He said, reaching behind the counter. Tiadrin bounced and squealed, clapping her hands together in excitement as he pulled out her sword. She reached out eagerly as he passed it over to her.  
“Perfect timing Ethari!” She said, slowly pulling it out of the sheath.  
Ethari frowned. “What do you mean?”  
Tiadrin looked up. “We got our first mission. We leave in the morning.”  
Ethari tried not to show the panic building up inside. Sure he knew his best friends were training to be assassins, but it was one thing to train, and it was a completely different thing to sit at home and wonder if they would make it home safely. Especially since he had never told Runaan…  
“Hey, we’re going to be ok!” Tiadrin said, pulling him back to the present. So much for hiding the panic. Ethari laughed nervously, reaching up to scratch the back of his head.  
“Of course you are. Hey side note, can I have a few strands of your hair?”  
Tiadrin frowned. “Uh what for?”  
Ethari shrugged, not even sure his idea would work. “I’m not sure yet, I had an idea that I wanted to try.” He said  
Tiadrin shrugged and pulled her fingers through her hair, loosing a few and holding them out for Ethari to take. He grabbed them and gently placed them inside his notebook, securing them inside. He turned back to Tiadrin.  
“Should we go test out your new sword?”  
Tiadrin bounded out of the workshop ahead of him, and he followed her to the training grounds, where Lain and Runaan were sparring. He watched the two of them for a moment, taking comfort in their precise, practiced movements. In their confidence. They would be ok. Whatever they had to face, they had each other. They would protect each other. But could he sit at home and wait, not knowing their fate? Helpless to do anything if the worst did happen?  
“Guys look what Ethari finished!” Tiadrin pulled out the sword and the other two crowded around oohing and aahing over the reworked blade. It pulled Ethari out of his thoughts long enough to hide them behind an easy smile.  
“Ethari it’s beautiful!” Runaan said, running a reverent hand along the runes engraved along the edge.  
“So cool!” Lain added. “What does it do?”  
Ethari went over to where the training dummies were kept and pulled one out to the field. He nodded to Tiadrin who focused for a minute. Her sword started glowing along the runes and edges and she swung it towards the dummy the blade separated into several sections, noosing around the dummy and chopping the head clean off before retracting to the original blade.  
There was silence for a moment before all three of them started whooping and cheering and gathered around Tiadrin’s sword.  
Ethari approached the group, a quiet, satisfied smile on his face. Runaan stared up at him in amazement.  
“Ethari, I never imagined… this is so good!”  
“What can you do with a pole arm?” Lain asked. “Or a bow, or a dagger?”  
Ethari chuckled and shrugged. “I’m not sure. I have a few idea’s for a bow.” He glanced over at Runaan, remembering the night they had stayed up fine-tuning those ideas. “And I’m working on a dagger.”  
Tiadrin raised an eyebrow at him. He shrugged. They didn’t need to know that the dagger was for Runaan.  
“I’ve never thought about a pole arm. I can do up some designs and see what you think.”  
Lain rushed over to him and threw his arms around him, encircling him in a bear hug that lifted his feet off the ground.  
Ethari chuckled when he was lowered to the ground, pleased by their reaction if a little surprised.  
“As soon as we get back I’m coming to see you!” Lain promised.  
Ethari’s smile froze, but he nodded. “Oh, yeah definitely do that. I’ve got a few orders to finish so I’ll-“ he gestured back to his place and hurried away. 

Once inside he pulled out the hair Tiadrin had left him and pulled out his book of enchantments. There was something in here that had caught his eye last week. He flipped through trying to find the page, eventually landing on the illustration and text outlining a mirroring enchantment that would reflect life. He grabbed one of the crystals he usually used for jewellery decorations and sat down, reading intently and working out how to make the adjustments needed to fit his purposes. 

“Your first real mission,” Ethari said conversationally, trying to hide his agitation. Runaan had dropped by just as Ethari had been putting away his tools, and ended up staying for dinner. The work had effectively distracted Ethari from the mission his friends were about to embark on, but now that he had nothing to focus on, he found his thoughts spinning wildly out of control.  
Runaan nodded seriously but said nothing. Ethari shoved some bread in his mouth, trying to distract himself. It didn’t work too well. He had trouble swallowing around the enormous lump in his throat.  
“You’ll be careful yeah?” He said when he eventually managed to swallow.  
Runaan frowned at him, “Of course.”  
“Of course,” Ethari repeated, trying to calm himself with Runaan’s surety. “Of course.” He stared down at his plate, suddenly unable to stomach another bite. He abruptly got up from the table, taking his plate back into the kitchen and dumping it into the sink, leaving a bewildered Runaan at the table.  
“Ethari?” He called. Ethari gripped the edge of the kitchen bench and tried to calm himself. He was being ridiculous, but he couldn’t help it. Runaan appeared in the doorway, a frown on his face.  
“Ethari what’s wrong?”  
Nothing he tried to say, but the words wouldn’t come. Frustration filled him.  
“How are you not terrified?” He burst out, spinning to face Runaan.  
Bafflement shone on Runaan’s face as he took in Ethari’s state.  
“Ethari, I-”  
“You’re leaving on a dangerous mission in the morning and you’re acting like nothing is out of the ordinary!”  
“Nothing is out of the ordinary. We are assassins.”  
We are assassins Ethari, It’s what we do his mothers words came back to him unbidden and he had a startling realisation why he was so agitated. He suddenly felt like throwing up, and turned quickly back to the sink in case he did so.  
Runaan reached out uncertainly towards Ethari, grasping his shoulder and turning him back around.  
“Ethari, we went on mission last month and you were fine, what’s different this time?” Runaan asked, gentler than Ethari had ever seen him.  
“I’m not coming with you this time.” He said. He saw Runaan’s face soften and he rushed to continue. “I know I didn’t do all that much last time, but I was there. I could have helped, if something-“ he couldn’t bring himself to finish the thought. “And this time I’ll be here alone, safe and sound and I won’t even know if…”  
Runaan’s other hand came up until he had one on each of Ethari’s shoulders. Ethari looked up to meet his eyes. They were steady and sure.  
“Nothing is going to happen to us.”  
Ethari closed his eyes and took a deep breath, taking strength from Runaan’s surety.  
“I know, I’m sorry for freaking out.” He moved to sit back down.  
“Don’t be.” Runaan said. Ethari stared at him, the soft smile on his face. Runaan shrugged. “It’s good to know someone cares for you, you know?” Runaan sat down beside him.  
Ethari nodded, a half smile creeping onto his face. If only he knew. He took a deep breath, feeling a tiny bit better just for having aired his concerns.  
“Well, you do have each other.” He said.  
“That’s right. And we’ll bring each other back.” Runaan promised, grabbing his hand, absently running his thumb along the back of Ethari’s hand.  
Without thinking, Ethari raised their hands and pressed a kiss to the back of Runaan’s. Runaan’s eyes widened, but Ethari was past caring at this point. He stood again.  
“I have something for you.” He left Runaan in the kitchen and disappeared into his work room, reappearing shortly with the dagger wrapped in a towel. He held it out to Runaan who took the offered gift, unwrapping it slowly.  
“Oh Ethari!” Runaan exclaimed. “It’s beautiful!” He examined the swirling runes running along the blade, and the filigreed handle inlaid with a shimmering metal and wrapped with leather.  
Ethari shrugged. “It’s no sun forged dagger, but the blade will never dull.”  
Runaan reached out and tilted Ethari’s chin so he was facing him.  
“I love it. Thank you.”  
Ethari felt the breath leave him, and most of his senses too as he closed his eyes and without taking a moment to consider, closed the distance between them, giving Runaan a sweet kiss. He pulled back quickly, searching Runaan’s face.  
Runaan’s face had frozen in pleasant surprise. He quickly recovered though, and leaned forward, as if seeking more. As much as he wanted to continue, Ethari pulled back.  
“There’s more of that when you come back safely.” He whispered. “Now you should go get some rest. You have an early start in the morning.”  
Amazement and delight lit Runaan’s eyes and he rose slowly, making his way to the door. He turned back at the door, piercing Ethari with one last stare before disappearing into the night. 

Ethari glanced down at his shaking arms and noticed a couple of long white strands clinging to one of his sleeves. He fingered them in wonder before rushing over to his workshop. He had figured out the prototype with Tiadrin, and now he had Runaan as well. Working well into the night, Ethari had his second stone glowing with rhythmic pulses of light. Adding it to the other he put both of them around a chain, and fastened it around his neck. The first rays of sun were just beginning to lighten the horizon. Ethari went to his window and watched as the small group of assassins made their way out of the silver grove. He reached up and clutched at the two stones, his heart disappearing into the forest with the assassins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is now officially my third longest fanfic that I've ever written :O   
> Hope you enjoy the chapter :D


	14. Chapter 14

The next few days were torture for Ethari. He tried to focus on his work, but found himself distracted, tense, constantly looking at the two stones glowing with flickering lights, terrified that one of them would go out.

He shouldn’t have pulled back from Runaan, he should have kissed him all night. He should have told him exactly how much he meant to Ethari and made sure that he knew it before he went on this mission. Ethari’s gaze drifted to the village entrance. It was empty, as it had been every time he looked for the last three days. He needed something to distract himself. He got up and walked outside. Gathering some materials would help get his mind off things. Hopefully.

*

Ethari sat at his work bench, sketching jewellery designs. The model he was sketching was a bit more detailed than usual, and with a start, Ethari realised he was drawing Runaan. He slammed the book closed and got his tools out. He really just needed to hit something. Taking out some scrap metal and his hammer, he started pounding it into shape, no design in mind, just the distraction of the repeated movements, the loud ringing noises driving out any coherent thoughts from his brain.

*

The next day, desperate for distraction, Ethari went to see Instructor Tanyl.

“Ethari, welcome,” They said, opening the door and inviting him in.

“Hello,” Ethari said, trying to keep the glumness out of his voice. “I was wondering what you had learned about the plant we collected, if there was anything I could maybe utilise in my designs?”

“Of course, of course, come.” They turned and led Ethari though the house to the greenhouse out the back. Ethari saw the plant, looking much better than when he had dropped it off here. He noted Tanyl shifting into transparency, and knew he probably had as well. He shook his head.

“That is amazing!”

“Yes, it is. it is very powerful. I understand you have begun doing some enchantments?”

Ethari nodded and explained a few of his design ideas. Instructor Tanyl nodded thoughtfully.

“I’m not sure the plant will be of much use in those, but I have been meaning to have this sent over to you for your own research and experimentation.”

Tanyl took out from behind the plant a smaller off-shoot of the plant that had been put into a little planter. Ethari’s jaw dropped as he accepted the small pot.

“But, the conditions, I don’t think I could keep it alive.”

“Oh yes, there’s also this.” Tanyl brought out a sparkling cage. “This is enchanted to simulate the cliffside conditions that the plant thrives in. Other than that water it regularly and it should be fine.”

“Thank you!” Ethari bowed his thanks

“Do let us know how you get on with it. And we shall of course share our learning with you.”

“I will!” Ethari was already on his way out the door, intent on finding the perfect home for the plant and getting started on the research.

***

“Focus Runaan, what’s wrong with you?” Lain whispered as they approached the camp they were about to infiltrate.

“Nothing!” Runaan insisted, trying to still his fidgeting hands. In truth he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Ethari. He had lain awake the previous night reliving the kiss and imagining how he would approach things when he got back. He imagined bringing over a flower, but that seemed… not right somehow. He imagined asking him on a date, taking him out to dinner, watching the moonrise from the nearby mountain top. That could work, that was a nice idea. He closed his eyes and relived the too-short but very sweet kiss that Ethari had given him, the look in his eyes, clearly wanting more, but also wanting to give incentive for Runaan to come back.

Oh Runaan was coming back all right. And when he did he was going to-

“Move!” The head assassin, Usten whispered and Runaan’s thoughts snapped back to the mission at hand. He nocked an arrow, and fell into line behind his team, moving on silent feet towards the camp.

The camp was orderly. A single, neat row of three small tents, lined up almost perfectly. A sentry on either end, keeping watch for the dangers of Xadia. They were pitifully unprepared. Lain and Tiadrin broke off from the team to take care of them. Runaan’s gaze swept the camp, watching for movement, for traps, for anything unexpected. There was a fireplace exactly in the middle of the line - not unexpected - smoke drifted lazily up from the slowly dying embers. 

Embers that looked like they had the night Runaan and Ethari had danced in each others arms, and then fallen asleep next to each other under the stars as the melodaisies had sung in the distance.

The sentries for the camp were taken out before they could raise an alarm, and Tiadrin shot Runaan a Look as she sidled past him. He told himself once again to focus. They had a target. They had a mission. He brought his weapon back up to readiness and moved to the entrance of the centre tent, ready to breach.

A hand on his shoulder pulled his attention, and he turned to see Usten frowning and signalling him to take the lookout position. Runaan shook his head, but Usten’s hand was firm, and his gaze unflinching. He motioned Tiadrin to take this tent. 

Kicking himself, Runaan took up a lookout position next to Jeddy, who had been allocated lookout from the start. Jeddy shrugged sympathetically, but shied away from the glare Runaan shot him. Runaan told himself not to take this out on Jeddy - he hadn’t done anything wrong, but he couldn’t wipe the glare from his face as his team breached the tents. He kept an arrow nocked and ready should anything go awry. But they didn’t. It was all so quick. So neat. So silent. Well, almost silent. A gasp and a sobbing begging could soon be heard from the right tent, the one Usten had breached. Barely a moment passed before the assassins returned, Usten holding a captive. Runaan steeled himself as they approached. The team gathered and the captive was thrown down before them.

“Please, please!” The young man begged, incoherently asking for mercy he probably would not get.

“Why are you here?” Usten asked, casually wiping blood from one of his blades.

“W-w-w-we needed i-i-i-ingredients, for the mages. P-p-please!” Tears were freely running down the captives face, and Runaan had to harden himself to the pitiful pleading.

Usten had a blade under the captives chin, pushing hard enough to bleed, but not enough to cause serious damage.

“You can go and tell your mages” Usten spat the word, “That you can go elsewhere for your ingredients. You are not welcome in Xadia.”

The captives eyes widened with the tiniest spark of hope before clenching in pain as Usten dug his blade in a little further, still not enough to kill, but there was a steady stream of blood now darkening the mans neck and tunic.

“Better hurry,” Usten said, “Before I change my mind.” He withdrew the blade and the captive scrambled backwards a few yards before turning over, scrambling to his feet and disappearing into the trees.

“Will he even make it home to deliver the message?” Jeddy asked as they watched him run.

“One way or another. Them not returning sends basically the same message.” 

Usten’s eyes were hard as he turned to Runaan. He motioned the rest of the group to start heading back for home.

“I had heard great things about you Runaan,” Usten said, as soon as the others were out of earshot. “I was expecting a little better than spaced out and distracted on such an important mission.”

Runaan clenched his jaw. He nodded. “I’m sorry sir.”

“This job is a dangerous one. The slightest misstep can spell disaster for yourself or your teammates. I shouldn’t have to tell you this.”

Runaan closed his eyes at the painful reminder. “No sir.”

Usten regarded him thoughtfully for a moment. “You have enormous potential.” He eventually said. “Don’t let tonight hang over you. But also don’t let it happen again.”

Runaan nodded again. “Yes sir.”

“Good.” Usten turned to follow the team back towards the silver grove and Runaan fell into step behind him, his heart lifting for the first time since they had left. They were going home, soon he would see Ethari!

***

Ethari spent the better part of the last few days studying the plant, drafting new design ideas, and pouring through his enchantment book to see what kind of enchantments might benefit from it. So grateful for the distraction, he didn’t notice the day draw to a close until it was too dark to read. He glanced up. He hadn’t even put any lights on, the only light was coming from the fire flickering in the forge.

He glanced down for the first time this afternoon at his crystals. Both were still glowing. He sighed in relief, reaching up to grasp them and yawning. Maybe he would actually get some sleep tonight.

He stood and was putting his book away when the door to his workshop slammed open. Ethari spun around to see a shadowy figure standing in the doorway. He dropped the book as the figure stalked purposefully towards him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pre warning a little bit of language and a little bit of kissy kissy

The shadowed figure in the doorway stalked towards him, Ethari took a step backwards, the back of his legs hitting his workbench. He was trapped. He glanced around, but the only doors in and out of the workshop were behind the figure. He took a deep breath, readying himself to scream or yell or cause a ruckus but stopped dead still when the figure’s face came into view from the dim glow from the forge. It was Runaan and he had a most determined look on his face. Ethari faltered in his movements, but Runaan kept moving until he was right in front of him, that piercing gaze holding Ethari captive.  
“Did you mean it?” He asked, almost growled.  
“Mean what?” Ethari asked, his voice barely a whisper.  
Runaan’s hand came up to cup Ethari’s cheek, fingers gently tracing along his tattoos.  
“Is there more where that came from? I made it back.” His eyebrow raised, almost cockily as he smiled at Ethari.  
Ethari could barely hold a coherent thought let alone speak right now, with Runaan’s fingertips tracing his skin so gently. He just nodded and closed his eyes as Runaan surged forward and kissed him hungrily. It was everything Ethari had hoped for and his arms came up to grasp Runaan tighter as he returned the kiss, grasping fistfuls of tunic, never wanting to let him go again.  
Runaan seemed to mirror the sentiment as his other hand came up until he was cradling Ethari’s face in his hands, thumbs gently tracing along his cheekbones, fingers tangling at the edges of his hair. One hand moved to cup the back of his head, the other wrapped around him, drawing him impossibly closer, fingertips grazing just under Ethari’s top and leaving trails of burning sensations anywhere skin met skin. Ethari was lost in Runaan. He never wanted to return to reality, wanting to live forever drinking from Runaan’s lips, breathing in his presence.  
A single lingering concern broke through the haze and Ethari pulled back, gasping for air. Runaan’s lips simply moved from his own to his chin, his jaw, his neck. Ethari’s hand went to the back of Runaan’s head, cradling it as he struggled for a moment of rational thought.  
“The others?” He managed to breath out.  
“Safe and sound.” Runaan said into his neck. He kissed Ethari again and Ethari melted against him, all thought leaving him except the elf kissing him. 

“I’ll have you know that your little stunt drove me crazy.” Runaan said hours later as they lay comfortably together.  
“Crazy good I hope.” Ethari said, playing with a strand of Runaan’s hair.  
Runaan leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. “Crazy crazy. I was hopeless on this mission. The team leader was so disappointed in me. All this buildup and I didn’t even kill anyone.”  
“You didn’t?”  
“Nope, too distracted by a certain elf.” Runaan gently tapped Ethari’s nose. “I couldn’t stop thinking about him.”  
Ethari was quiet for a moment, letting that sink in. He absently traced the tattoos on Runaan’s shoulder until Runaan leaned up on one elbow.  
“You went quiet.” He remarked.  
“I guess I just don’t understand. I’m not complaining, at all, I just don’t understand.”  
“I don’t even know if I can articulate it.” Runaan said.  
Ethari nodded, staring up at the roof. He didn’t expect there to be a reason. Sometimes feelings were funny that way. It was enough that they had made it to this point. There was a moment of contented silence before Runaan spoke again.  
“You saw me at my lowest, and you were kind, and dependable, and incredibly smart, and funny, and hot as hell.” Runaan leaned down and planted a kiss on Ethari’s shoulder.  
Ethari turned shining eyes on Runaan. “I… don’t even know what to say.” He whispered.  
“What about you?” Runaan asked.  
“What about me?”  
“What was… how… did you,” Ethari smiled as Runaan stumbled over his words. Seeing the smile Runaan huffed indignantly, motioning for Ethari to speak.  
“I never thought someone like you would even notice me.” Ethari admitted, reaching out to cup Runaan’s face.  
“Someone like me?” Runaan nuzzled into the touch.  
“Talented, popular, smart, handsome, top on every elf’s wish list.”  
Runaan let out a self-conscious chuckle, reaching up to take Ethari’s hand in his own.  
“For a long time you didn’t I suppose.”  
Runaan looked distressed. He opened his mouth as though to protest but Ethari kept talking.  
“It’s fine, I’ve always kind of hung back, not wanted to be the centre of attention. I definitely noticed you, had a crush on you for the longest time, before I even knew you properly.” Ethari paused. “And then when I did, I guess I just saw through the mask. That’s when it really hit me I think.”  
“The mask?” Runaan frowned.  
“The ‘everything’s ok and I’ve got things figured out’ mask.”  
The frown deepened. “You fell for me because I’m actually a disaster?” He clarified.  
Ethari laughed. “I mean when you put it that way…”  
Runaan leaned over him and smiled. “I think you should stop talking now.”  
Ethari smiled back. “I think you should make me.”  
Runaan didn’t bother replying and Ethari closed his eyes as Runaan’s lips met his once more. 

Tiadrin and Lain were waiting for Runaan by the training fields. Lain sitting on a huge tree root with Tiadrin tucked between his legs. He was bent over her shoulder.  
“See if you curl your fingers like this,” Lain’s hand curled Tiadrin’s fingers, and then straightened her thumb. “And then I do one too, and then we join them together like this,” he touched their fingertips together. “It makes a heart. See?”  
“Uuuugh” Tiadrin let out a long groan, her head falling back against his chest. “You are such a hopeless fucking dork. I love you.”  
Lain stiffened behind her, quickly turning her to face him. “You what?” He asked, searching her eyes.  
Tiadrin blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear. She hadn’t meant to blurt that out, but now that she had, she wasn’t taking it back. She met Lain’s gaze, sure and steady. She shrugged.  
“You heard me.” She said with a shy smile. Lain slid off the root and drew her closer.  
“I’d like to hear it again,” He whispered, lips hovering over hers.  
“I love you, you dork.” Tiadrin said, closing her eyes.  
“I love you too.” His lips descended on hers, arms wrapping her in a tight embrace.  
“Ahem.”  
Runaan’s voice drew them apart and Lain shot him a dirty look over his shoulder as he released Tiadrin.  
“Oh you finally ready for training,” he groused.  
“Sorry, I uh- overslept.” Runaan shrugged.  
“Oh. My. God!” A huge grin split Tiadrin’s face as she took in Runaan’s appearance. Very well put together but wearing the same tunic as the day before. And were his lips a bit pinker than usual?  
Runaan frowned at her. “What?”  
Tiadrin just smiled smugly. “Shall we go then?” She asked innocently.  
“By all means,” Runaan indicated for her to lead the way.  
They spent the morning running drills and exercises, sinking into the practiced familiarity of the movements. Movements that carried extra weight after their last assignment. Still they practiced until they could do the movements in their sleep. Until defence was second nature, and attacking quick as an asp was first. A few hours into the sparring Tiadrin whispered to Runaan.  
“Someone’s got a visitor,” she winked and glanced towards the end of the field, where Ethari was watching them. “He’s not here to see me.” She said, grinning.  
Runaan rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the smile as he quickly and confidently took her down until she yielded. “Who knew having your boyfriend here would be so… motivating.” She grumbled, pushing his sword away from her.  
Runaan said nothing, just swung again with the practice swords. She parried easily.  
“What’s that? No denial?”  
“Why would I deny it?”  
Tiadrin’s shriek paused all training as every eye on the field turned towards her. She had flung her arms around Runaan, who had turned the colour of a moonberry and was awkwardly hugging her back.  
Lain rushed over. “Is everything ok?” He asked, worriedly.  
“Yes. fine.” Runaan said. Tiadrin dropped and turned to Lain, a brilliant smile on her face.  
“Runaan has some most excellent news. ETHARI!” She turned and waved him over. Ethari cautiously made his way to them. Tiadrin, finally noting that she had drawn a crowd waved the onlookers away.  
“As you were folks, nothing to see here.” Several raised eyebrows, smirks, and even chuckles were heard as the assassins returned to their sparring. Ethari reached them in short order.  
“Nice of you to come watch us practice,” Tiadrin said meaningfully.  
“Ha, yeah I hadn’t been in a while and I-”  
“She knows we’re together,” Runaan said, interrupting him and taking his hand. Tiadrin couldn’t help an excited squeal as they interlocked their fingers. Ethari blushed and smiled, his whole face glowing with happiness.  
“Finally!” Lain said, reaching out to hug them both.  
Tiadrin hugged Ethari fiercely and reached out to punch Runaan in the shoulder.  
“If you hurt him I will hunt you down and murder you in your sleep.”  
“Tiadrin,” Ethari said, a warning tone in his voice. He had no doubts that she would, but didn’t really want that kind of tension in their group.  
“No no, I wouldn’t expect anything less.” Runaan nodded to Tiadrin.  
“It’s about bloody time.” She said. Runaan just raised an eyebrow.  
“What do you mean by that? How long have you known?” Runaan shot an accusatory look at Lain.  
“She’s talking about me,” Ethari said, tugging on his hand and pulling Runaan’s glare away from Lain. Runaan softened.  
“Oh, of course.”  
“I mean, I was talking about both of you,” Tiadrin said, drawing Runaan’s attention once more. She shrugged off the cautioning hand Lain put on her shoulder. “It’s difficult to tell, but once you get to know that Runaan’s ‘I’m into him’ face is only very slightly different to his ‘I hate this’ face and figure out the difference, it was clear as day.”  
Runaan turned red and scratched the back of his neck, seemingly uncomfortable with Tiadrin’s discerning eye.  
“Well, we should give you two a minute. Not too long though Runaan or you’ll be running laps. You know how Usten gets.” With that Tiadrin and Lain walked away. They hadn’t gone too far before Tiadrin turned around and made an obscene gesture, throwing them an exaggerated wink before turning back and returning to sparring. Runaan and Ethari were left at the end of the training field. Runaan turned to face Ethari, shrugging helplessly.  
“I know she means a lot to you, but if a terrible accident were to happen and she somehow lost the ability to-”  
Ethari grinned and leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek, stopping Runaan mid-sentence. He wasn’t worried about Runaan and Tiadrin fighting, because he knew that Runaan respected and valued Tiadrin, and also because even if things did get a little heated, Tiadrin was more than capable of handling herself. It was, however interesting and somewhat satisfying to see the calming effect a simple kiss had on Runaan. Ethari squeezed his hand gently before letting go.  
“I should let you get back to it.” He said softly.  
“I’ll see you tonight?” Runaan asked.  
“Count on it.” Ethari said, smiling as Runaan leant in to give him a soft kiss. Then another. Then another.  
Laughing, Ethari finally pushed him away. “Off with you and train.” He said. Runaan kissed him one more time and then jogged back onto the training field. Ethari settled on the edge of the field and pulled out his sketchbook. It was a glorious day after all, it would be a shame to waste it by staying inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all for taking this crazy ride with me! I’m about to start uni again for the semester so I’m going to have to leave this one here for now. I do have some more plot ideas but have no idea when I’ll be able to post, so I’m officially calling Hiatus for now. Definitely let me know if you want more though. Thanks to everyone who has liked, reblogged, commented, kudo'd and encouraged this fic! Y’all turned it into what it is today.
> 
> Much Love xx


End file.
